Smile for the Camera
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Is it weird to have a favourite cam-boy? Probably. Is it weird to have a favourite commenter? Most definitely. Thankfully fate is going to shove Izuku and Eijiro together.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi everyone, Red Riot here."

That deep, sensual voice that makes Izuku's spine melt away to nothing whenever he hears it already has his cock twitching in his boxers as he sits at his desk, alone in the darkness of his room, headphones in and staring at the red haired beauty dominating his laptop screen.

No one knows.

No one knows that every Saturday night (at the surprisingly early time of five o'clock exactly) he's in his room, curtains closed, the only light coming from his laptop, watching his favourite cam-boy Red Riot do what he does best. The man is gorgeous – all hard muscle, with bright red hair that spikes straight up and teeth that look sharp enough to make a person bleed – and as soon as Izuku saw him the first time he knew that he he would be a slave to him for as long as he kept making videos.

He still can't quite remember how he found Red Riot's channel, possibly after curiosity overcame him and he clicked on one of those pop ups on a regular porn site. How could he not have done when the cam-boy they were advertising called himself Dark Shadow and was wearing a huge bird head! It's certainly one way to protect his identity but the overly large mask made it hard to understand a word he was saying (then again when you're watching someone take a dildo the size of your arm up their ass are you really listening to what they're saying?).

After going down a bit of a rabbit hole – what, he's always been curious and curiosity definitely overcame him that night – Izuku eventually found Red Riot. The second he had started talking Izuku was tingling with anticipation and when he took his cock out Izuku was a drooling mess. He's never believed in love at first sight (it didn't work for his best friends and they're the happiest couple he knows so why the hell would it work for anyone else) but he instantly fell in love with Red Riot's dick, wanting more, but what really kept him coming back for more was his personality.

Red Riot is not only gorgeous, he's fun, makes a lot of jokes (mostly at his own expense), friendly, he's passionate about what he's advertising if he is advertising something and his extras are fantastic. When Izuku was just starting out as a regular watcher Red Riot kept advertising subscribing to his , stating _that's when the real show begins_ and when he finally signed up to it Izuku was not disappointed. It certainly wasn't what he expected. In all honesty he had expected some more sex toys, maybe kinkier stuff than he shows regularly, but what he got was Red Riot doing a quick AMA before dancing and singing to _Despacito_ making up his own lyrics as he went along because he can't speak Spanish.

"I've got something a little special for you tonight," Red Riot says, his voice filling Izuku's ears as if he where whispering into them. "I got given this to show off." He holds up a flesh-light, one of the ones that looks like a asshole and Izuku swallows. He loves the videos when Red Riot is fucking something because he can pretend that it's him if he fingers himself along with it. He doesn't have time for that tonight but he can bookmark this video to watch again when he can get out the huge red dildo he bought and fuck himself with it along with the video.

"Oh fuck..." he whispers softly to himself. Even thinking about doing that when he gets back home tonight already has him hard and he knows that he's got it bad. Is it weird to have a favourite cam-boy? It's a question he asks himself a lot and the answer is probably yes but fuck if he's going to delve into it too much.

"Now I'm not usually one for a flesh-light," Red Riot says as he examines the toy, "not after one particularly disgusting video I saw which I'm really not going to go into now but this one is actually really nice. It's from the Made by Midnight collection, which as you know is where I get all of my toys from, and it's pretty perfect. I did try it out when I first got it before coming on live, just to make sure that it was going to work for me and, I've gotta tell you it's great. It feels like the real thing and if you go to the link below and type in the code RRbangaaway you can get one with whichever fronts you want for a discounted price."

Izuku scrolls down slightly to see the link and the promotional code. He knows that he's not going to buy it. The only time he ever followed the link at the bottom of one of Red Riot's videos was when he did a special giveaway to the first twenty people who followed it to the dildo he has hidden in a box under his bed – one modelled on Red Riot's actual cock. He'd never owned a dildo until he bought that one and now he uses it most nights when he's alone (usually after Red Riot's show) and wants to feel what it would be like to be fucked by him.

"So what do you guys want me to do with this?" Red Riot asks, grinning suggestively and waving the flesh-light slightly to the camera.

The chat room begins to blow up with people making suggestions – some serious, some not, some people asking him how much he would charge for something really dirty. With slightly trembling hands Izuku hits the donate button in the corner of the screen, swiftly types in his card details and then puts his request in the chat room. He hears the tell tale ping on the other side of the screen and the grin that lights up the bottom half of Red Riot's face tells him that he's seen the donation.

"And we've got out first donation of the night," Red Riot says. "Thanks to Deku who has asked if I could possibly eat this thing out. Well that's the politest way someone has ever asked me to shove my tongue up an asshole so of course I will. Just for you _Deku_."

Izuku's ears heat up under his hair. The main reason he makes donations is because he knows he'll get a shout out from Red Riot. It's silly really, he knows it is, spending money on a cam-boy he fancies just so that he can get a bit of recognition from him but the way he practically purrs Izuku's screen name like that makes his knees weak and his cock hard. Eyes locked on the screen Izuku slips a hand into his boxers and begins to stroke himself as Red Riot lifts the flesh-light to his face and makes a show of running his tongue over the fake asshole. What Izuku wouldn't give for that to be him!

Soft moans and whimpers fall from his lips as he intently watches Red Riot. He's got up close to the camera so the audience has a really nice view of his tongue circling the asshole in a way that looks as if it will feel amazing. The thought of having that tongue against his skin (especially if it was buried in his ass like this) is enough to make his knees weak but thankfully he's sitting down as he slowly strokes himself. He can see and hear the message board blowing up with comments but he doesn't want to look at that right now. No way in hell is he going to take his eyes off Red Riot when he's enacting one of his wildest fantasies.

With a flick of his tongue over the toy Red Riot pulls back and grins at the camera. "I hope you enjoyed that Deku," he says in a teasing tone that makes Izuku's heart pound before turning his eyes to the message board. "I can see that everyone else enjoyed it as well. 'Holy shit your tongue is so hot, do you eat pussy like that too?' Well RedRiotslut94 that would be an entirely different video but I've never had any complaints." He continues to read out a few more of the messages people have been sending into him so Izuku pulls his hand out of his boxers and does something that he knows he probably shouldn't as it's not payday for a while.

Hitting the donation button he sends more money Red Riot's way then goes to the message board to type in his request. His heart is hammering and his head is spinning the entire time. He knows he shouldn't be doing this but he can just about afford it, as long as he doesn't do any more unnecessary spending before the end of the month. When Red Riot looks this good how could he not though? On the screen a huge grin spreads over Red Riot's face and Izuku knows that he's seen his donation.

"Another donation from Deku," Red Riot says happily. "You're spoiling me here, what have I done to deserve this?"

Izuku types out an answer (along with about five other people) telling Red Riot that it's because he's so good at what he does. In reality it's partly so that Izuku can get his attention and have him talk to him and only him for a moment. He knows that he's way too into Red Riot and it's totally one sided because there's no way that he will ever be able to meet him in real life but he can't help himself. All he wants is to be noticed for a few seconds by someone that he's been lusting after for a good six months and that's not a crime.

"'Because you're gorgeous and you look really sexy eating ass'," Red Riot reads Izuku's comment and turns that heart stopping grin back on the camera. "Thank you, I'm glad you think so. I'm glad you all think so and have all been supporting me for so long, it's so encouraging to have everyone keep coming back. Now Deku let's see what you'd like for your reward." His eyes flick up to Izuku's previous message. "You wanna see me jerk off using that Super Wet lube I was advertising a couple of shows ago? Asked with a 'if I wouldn't mind', of course I don't mind Deku, not when it's you that's asking. "

Izuku types out his affirmation, blushing all the while at being singled out, along with a number of other people who are very vocal about how much they want to see that as well. Super Wet is an amazing brand of lube that, after seeing it on Red Riot's show, Izuku went and bought some. It's the best thing he's ever felt – way better than all the other brands out on the market – and he will never go back to anything else again. It makes everything so slippery and, as the brand name says, 'Super Wet'. It makes taking a larger dildo so much easier. Watching Red Riot drench his cock in it and jerk off, getting into a complete mess, is just perfect.

"Of course I will," Red Riot grins as he reaches over to just behind his camera and grabs the bottle of lubricant, giving it a teasing wiggle in front of the screen. "Originally I had planned to show you all a bit more of the flesh-light but I think they can forgive me for changing the show mid way though, they can have another one dedicated to it. I hope you all enjoy this, especially you Deku."

For a fleeting second Izuku's eyes are on the message board, people telling him that he has good taste, asking Red Riot to do this and if he hadn't they would have done. Izuku lets it wash over him, more interested in Red Riot's praise than theirs and turns his attention back to the screen where Red Riot is drenching his cock in the lube, making everything glisten in the low light of the room he's filming in. When he's alone with his thoughts, under the covers at night Izuku thinks about Red Riot jerking his cock in front of his face with a tight grip on his hair and eventually coming all over his face and marking Izuku as his. To be used like that by Red Riot never fails to have Izuku hard and coming very swiftly, almost embarrassingly so. He'll never tell anyone that he's got it bad for a porn star so thankfully no one will ever find out his dirty little secret.

The motion of Red Riot's hand up and down his cock is mesmerising and Izuku can't work out where he wants to look: at his cock or at his face. His head is thrown back, his lips parted slightly and, even though Izuku can't see them he would bet everything he owned that his eyes were closed in pleasure as he strokes his slippery cock. If there ever came an opportunity for Izuku to be on top of this beautiful specimen of a man (unlikely) he likes to hope that he would be able to make Red Riot pull this kind of face as he squeezes his dick with his tight ass.

"Oh fuck!" Red Riot moans. "Feels so good, this stuff is amazing! I also bought the Tingle variety so it feels like there's thousands of vibrations going up and down my cock right now." He's still managing to sell it even while he's in the middle of jerking off so Izuku makes a mental note to add the Tingle one to his next 'personal' shopping list.

Eyes now glued to Red Riot's perfect cock Izuku can feel himself getting closer to the edge. Matching the pace of their hands he licks his lips, desperate to know what it would feel like to have that cock on his tongue. He's been watching these videos long enough to know when Red Riot is about to come and he can see that he's close now. His eyes flick back up to Red Riot's face, knowing that it's going to look gorgeous when he finally reaches his peak.

"Fuck," Red Riot groans. "I'm gonna come... Hope you're all watching."

As if anyone would be looking anywhere else. The message board floods with people begging him to come for them, calling him baby and professing their wishes for him to either come over them or in them while the donations are sky-rocketing. After a few more thrusts into his fist Red Riot's entire body tightens slightly and he comes, splattering white over his chest with a long drawn out moan. Izuku follows a few seconds later, grabbing a tissue so that he doesn't make a complete mess of himself.

Panting, Red Riot slows down the motion of his hand, riding out the pleasure and giving the audience a show of his cock dripping in both lube and come. He lets out a long breath before turning a winning smile to the camera. "That was amazing! I always love using that lube, it makes everything so much easier and I know how much you all love seeing me making a mess of myself." Cue the message board filling with affirmations to this fact and Izuku even types one of his own. It's nothing anywhere near as sexually explicit as what some others are typing but he knows that Red Riot will see it and that thought alone makes his heart skip.

"Well thank you guys so much, it's been a pleasure as always," Red Riot says smiling. "I should get myself cleaned up. I really hoped you all enjoyed tonight, although judging by the donations and the comments you all did. No after-show for tonight as I have another engagement, I'm sorry guys, so until next time." He waves at the camera and then the screen goes dark.

Izuku didn't even realise he was holding his breath until he lets it out in a rush. He feels light-headed and as if he's floating but, as much as he would like to linger in this stage of orgasmic bliss he knows that he has to move. He's supposed to be going to dinner at his best friend's house and should probably clean himself up and put on a smarter shirt before he goes. Not that Ochako would mind if he turned up in the usual quirky t-shirt but he's pretty sure that Katsuki would have something to say about his fashion sense. Closing his laptop he heaves himself to his feet, putting Red Riot out of his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Eijiro turns off his web-cam and is about to run a hand over the exposed part of his face before remembering that they're both covered in lube and come. Thankfully after the first few shows he learnt to keep a towel by the foot of his bed so reaches down for that so he can clean his hands. It's the only problem with doing these cam-shows, he's discovered, it's really hard not to get mess everywhere! If it's not lube it's usually come and both are equally awkward to get out of materials and both are likely to leave a stain. It's always when he has that thought that he realises that he's his mother's son and has a moment where he wonders how the fuck _that_ happened all things considered.

Hands now clean he takes off the mask he wears during his shows and puts it on his usual stand next to his computer. He still doesn't know why he made it so ostentatious – the top half of it completely concealing his eyes and with a strap underneath that accentuates his jaw – but when he has to compete with Mezo and that guy with the bird head he's got to do something other than just be smoking hot. Mina always told him he had a jaw you could grate cheese on so of course he'll show that off to his advantage.

Taking a moment before he gets up he goes back through some of the messages he's been sent tonight. So many of them are sexually explicit but thankfully people have stopped saying 'choke me Daddy' after he made it abundantly clear that it made him uncomfortable. His favourite messages though have to be from Deku who seems way too innocent to be even watching the show never mind dumping money on him and asking him to eat ass. Deku is always so polite it's almost cute and never fails to make him smile. Whenever he reads his comments in particular he wonders what he's like – the rest of the comments he gets, while nice to hear from them, they are very transparent. They want what they want and they know why they're here. Deku, however, is an enigma because he seems way too innocent and polite to be watching home made porn.

Unfortunately it's not an enigma Eijiro has the time to dwell on as he knows he's supposed to be having dinner with his friends and needs to shower. He'll use the time standing under the spray to think some more about Deku and what kind of person he is in real life. He knows it's silly to obsess over someone that he's never going to meet, has never had an actual face to face conversation with and has never even seen so he has no idea what he looks like but there's just something about him that stands out from the rest of the fans who also comment on every single video. As he steps into the steaming shower Eijiro promises himself that once he's out he'll forget all about Deku for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Bakubro!" he grins spreading his arms wide in anticipation for the hug he knows is never going to happen as Katsuki opens the door of the flat he and Ochako share.

"Stop calling me that," Katsuki says, stepping aside to let Eijiro in.

"But you love it so much," Eijiro says with a shit-eating grin. He wraps his arms around Katsuki in a bear hug and plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek just to annoy him further.

"Get off me you fucking weirdo," Katsuki growls, giving him a shove.

Eijiro laughs. "I love you too buddy."

"Yeah whatever."

"Thanks for inviting me over to dinner," Eijiro says, changing the subject away from annoying Katsuki (but it's so much fun and it's so easy!).

"Not a problem, not a problem at all," Katsuki says and he sounds way too accommodating to be his usual self.

Eijiro narrows his eyes, his suspicions already up. Last time Katsuki and Ochako invited him over for dinner it was a disastrous attempt at setting him up with one of Ochako's friends. She was a lovely girl – very sweet and very polite – but she wasn't Eijiro's type at all and, even though he knows it's not very manly to only base feelings on looks, she did look a little bit like a startled frog. Then there was the time they accidentally tried to set him up with a lesbian and that had been a weird night for everyone. "Right..."

"So good trip over?" Katsuki asks, only serving to confirm Eijiro's suspicions.

"Where's Ochako?" he asks. "Usually she's the one to answer the door because, you know, she's an actual nice human and you're kind of a goblin."

"You're a dick," Katsuki snaps.

"There it is," Eijiro grins. "Dude, seriously, you're being weird and it's making me a little nervous."

"I'm being polite, you fucking dildo," Katsuki growls, contradicting himself completely, "I'm trying."

"I can see that," Eijiro chuckles. "I figured I was coming over to see my friends and getting some of your sweet home cooking, please tell me you didn't invite me over so you could set me up with one of Ochako's weird friends again."

"She doesn't think they're weird," Katsuki says, it evident on his face that Ochako is the only one who shares that sentiment.

"You do."

"I do, they terrify me."

"Loser."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"So did you?"

"No..."

Eijiro sighs, relieved. "Good."

"You're here so we can set you up with one of _our_ weird friends," Katsuki admits.

"Dude," Eijiro groans. "You crack to easily."

"Well it will be obvious when you see him," Katsuki says.

"Him?" Eijiro ask, his curiosity perking up like the ears of a cat twitching.

"Yeah," Katsuki says. "He's just got back to the country and Ochako though it would be nice for the four of us to get together."

"And to try and set us up," Eijiro adds.

"That too."

"Hey Kacchan, is everything okay out here, 'Chako asked what was keeping you," a sweet sounding voice says and if Eijiro wasn't jumping on the perfect opportunity to tease Katsuki he would be floored by it.

"He calls you Kacchan?" he asks Katsuki, trying not to laugh.

"It's a leftover nickname from when we were four," Katsuki growls. "You start calling me that and you die."

"Whatever you say _Kacchan_..."

"Remember I know where all the sharp knives in this house are," Katsuki hisses.

"Sure."

"Is everything okay?" the voice asks again, its owner appearing at Katsuki's shoulder and now Eijiro's heart stops.

He's shorter than both himself and Katsuki, not by a whole lot but enough to make Eijiro realise that he would have to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him, with bright green eyes and dark green hair that falls in messy curls about his head. That's not the first thing Eijiro notices though. What first grabs his attention is the splattering of freckles all over his nose and cheeks. He has a cute little baby face and Eijiro has an almost overpowering urge to squish his soft looking cheeks between his large hands. The green haired beauty smiles and Eijiro knows that he's already done for and he doesn't even know his name yet.

"Hi," he says, his voice coming out a little more breathy than normal as his eyes fix on the beauty's face.

"Hi," Green Eyes says, smiling up at him. He looks like the stars are in his eyes and Eijiro knows that he's already totally gone.

"Okay introductions," Katsuki says, his brash voice cutting through the bubble that has been forming around the two of them to block out everything else. "Deku this is Shitty Hair, Shitty Hair this is Deku."

"Deku?" Eijiro asks, his brain already working a mile a minute. _It couldn't be... could it?_ _There's no way..._

"Izuku," Green Eyes says hurriedly. "Izuku Midoriya. Deku is just a nickname that both of these two call me and I can't get them to stop."

_And you call yourself online?_ Eijiro wonders but obviously there is no way in hell he would actually say that out loud (mostly in case he's wrong). "Midoriya it is then," he says smiling and extending his hand. "Eijiro Kirishima."

Izuku takes his hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you Kirishima."

"You too," Eijiro says, his brain still whirring a mile a minute. Deku's a pretty unusual nickname, it must be him. There's no way it couldn't be...

"Kacchan, 'Chako was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to help her serve things." Izuku tells Katsuki and Eijiro is almost convinced that it's Deku his biggest fan. He's so polite and Eijiro can't think of another living soul who would say 'if you wouldn't mind' like that. Obviously he could be wrong but then again he could also be very, very right.

"Sure," Katsuki says. "You losers make yourself comfortable."

"Okay," Izuku smiles as he leaves before turning back to Eijiro.

He knows he shouldn't say anything but, fuck, his brain is a bit of a dick sometimes and makes his mouth say things that aren't always a good idea. "Hey Midoriya," Eijiro begins, trying to sound casual and not at all as if he's freaking out about the fact that he's probably meeting his biggest fan and he's hella fucking cute, "do I know you from somewhere?"

Izuku's ears turn the most adorable shade of pink and his eyes go wide for a second. "I... I don't think so," he says hurriedly. "I think I'd remember if I met someone like you."

"It's the red, isn't it?" Eijiro laughs, trying to pass it off as nervousness but he so wants to be right about this.

"It is a little," Izuku replies grinning, "but it's also because you're..."

"The fuck, are you losers going to stand in the hallway all night or are you actually going to come in?" Katsuki asks, reappearing and cutting off what Izuku had been about to say.

"Just coming man, keep your thong on," Eijiro says, trying to sound like he doesn't want to throttle his host for interrupting the two of them.

"Yay Eiji met Deku," Ochako cries happily, sticking her head round the corner and seeing the two together. "This is going to be great."

'Great' is probably not a word Eijiro would use to describe what will most likely happen tonight. If he's right about who Izuku is and he recognises him too then it's probably going to be awkward as all hell. Oh well... at least Ochako is a good cook and those two will be enough of a distraction to stave off any possible awkwardness.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Midoriya," Eijiro begins as the four of them sit down to dinner, "how long have you known Kachako?"

"Kachako?" Izuku asks, blinking in response, looking so delightfully cute and confused.

"Katsuki and Ochako," Ochako fills in for him. "It's something one of my friends – you remember Ashido, right – decided to call us, and then his friends found out and he's unhappy about it." She reaches over and pinches Katsuki's cheek and if it had been anyone else they would have been brutally murdered on the spot for it.

"Because it sounds ridiculous," Katsuki grumbles. "It sounds like something out of a kid's TV show and I am not about that shit."

"No you're not exactly child friendly are you Kacchan," Izuku laughs.

"I don't know what you're talking about Deku I'm a fucking delight," Katsuki says.

"Of course you are babe." Ochako smiles fondly at him, taking his hand and kissing the back of it.

"So how long?" Eijiro asks, turning back to Izuku and away from the saccharine display of affection so out of character for Katsuki if it hadn't been with Ochako.

"As an entity since our last year of high school," Izuku replies. "Separately I've known Kacchan since we were four and I met Ochako when we were in our first year of high school."

"Ah so you introduced the two of them?" Eijiro asks.

"Sort of yes," Izuku replies. "Kacchan really liked her but she didn't like him all that much..."

"Can't imagine why," Eijiro says shooting Katsuki a shit eating grin.

"Shut the fuck up you," Katsuki growls.

"Sure thing _Kacchan_."

"I will stab you!"

"No stabbing at the table!" Ochako chides.

"But babe he's being a penis," Katsuki whines. Ochako fixes him with a look and he rolls his eyes. "I know you're doing the teacher face because you think it will make me back down but you know it doesn't work with me anymore. What are you gonna do, put me in detention?"

"If I have to yes."

"Okay this is getting a bit weird guys," Eijiro says hoping that he's not going to witness a full blown roleplay here.

"Just a little," Izuku agrees.

"Sorry," Ochako giggles. "I try not to get too teachery but I forget sometimes."

"That wasn't the problem," Eijiro says.

"So how about you Kirishima?" Izuku asks. "How do you know them?"

"I work with Bakugo here and, knowing that he's kind of prickly..."

"That's putting it nicely," Izuku chimes in.

"Shut up Deku!"

"I was very surprised when this angel showed up one evening and said that she was his girlfriend and she was looking for him," Eijiro finishes ignoring the exchange.

"I think that does tend to be most people's reaction," Izuku grins. "So does that mean you're a fireman too?"

Before Eijiro can even open his mouth Ochako is there jumping in. "He is, he's such a hero! Saving people's lives on a daily basis."

"I wouldn't go that far," Eijiro says hurriedly. "I mean, yeah we do occasionally have the odd life to save here and there but for the most part it's a lot of paperwork, training and cleaning the vehicles."

"So it's also basically one of those car washes where they have all the hot men without shirts on," Ochako beams. It's so painfully obvious that the two of them have been brought here to be set up with each other but Eijiro is not complaining in the slightest. Izuku is adorable and there is no way that he would say no to him if the two of them met in a bar or on the street or in any other circumstances.

"And what about you?" Eijiro asks turning to Izuku. "Bakugo says you just got back to the country?"

"Yeah I've been studying abroad in America, doing my PHD," Izuku replies.

"Deku's wicked smart," Katsuki says, jumping in. "He doesn't play it up but he is."

"What was your PHD on?" Eijiro asks.

"The effect that comic books, graphic novels etc and the heroes they contain shape and mould the society we now live in," Izuku says.

"Wow!"

"It's a little nerdy but then again I am a bit of a nerd," Izuku says, a sweet blush fanning to life on his cheeks and Eijiro feels like he's been shot with Cupid's arrow.

"Nothing wrong with that," Eijiro says, "this nerd goes to bed at eight thirty." He nods in Katsuki's direction.

"Shut the fuck up, I like my sleep!"

"Even 'Chako doesn't go to bed that early Kacchan," Izuku laughs.

"Shut up Deku, whose side are you on?" Katsuki snaps.

"Okay I gotta ask," Eijiro jumps in, "what is the story behind Kacchan and Deku?"

"I wouldn't say there's much of a story behind it," Izuku shrugs. "The long and the short of it is that I couldn't pronounce Katsuki when I was little."

"He had a lisp," Katsuki smirks.

"It was a hard name to say so I started calling him Kacchan."

"And Deku?" Eijiro asks.

"I realised that Izuku could also be read as Deku and cause I was kind of a asshole kid and though he was fucking useless at everything I kept calling him that," Katsuki says.

"I just thought it was cute so I kept it up," Ochako adds.

"It's one of those nicknames that only my best friends are allowed to call me," Izuku says. "I prefer Izuku but I will answer to Deku sometimes."

_Like online..._ Eijiro thinks again.

"I don't know, I think Deku's cute," he says before he can stop himself. Once again that blush is back and Eijiro is caught in a stare, feeling his own face heating up. He's so focused on Izuku that he doesn't see the conspiratorial look between Ochako and Katsuki. Clearly they're very happy that the two of them seem to be getting on so well, they're taking every chance they can to big whoever they're talking about up. The only thing that keeps niggling in the back of Eijiro's mind is the fact that he's almost certain that this is _the_ Deku who watches his show religiously and just dropped a ton of money that he probably can't afford on him.

He had been right about one thing though: Deku is way too sweet and innocent to be watching him whack off on the internet, let alone pay to watch him eat out a flesh-light as if it were a real person. Who knows though, this literal personification of sunshine may secretly be really kinky. It's not something he's suddenly going to blurt out at the dinner table because, hell, neither Katsuki nor Ochako know that this is what he does for a little extra cash on the side and his mother at least taught him well enough not to bring up something like this at dinner. He is pretty sure that Izuku is Deku though – who else would give themselves a nickname like that online? It's not the most flattering and if people don't know it's his nickname then he can easily get away with it. The more he thinks about it the more convinced he is and the more he realises that, despite the fact that this match making scheme might actually have been great, it probably shouldn't be one that he pursues. (He will though, he knows he will because Izuku is gorgeous and with his small bit of inside knowledge from what he's asked for, Eijiro knows he can make him scream if given half the chance.)

Meanwhile on the other side of the table Izuku's mind is racing. As soon as he had seen Eijiro he was almost certain that he is Red Riot. As soon as Eijiro had opened his mouth that almost certain had shot up to a definitely sure. Izuku knows that voice anywhere, the voice that has the power to make his spine turn to jelly and his breath hitch in his throat. Obviously knowing that it's not a sexual situation (how could it be when you're having dinner with your two best friends and an internet cam-boy) really helps with not getting hard the second Eijiro opens his mouth.

It's part of the reason he told Eijiro that the only people who call him Deku are Ochako and Katsuki. The way he practically purred Izuku's childhood nickname not two hours ago had instantly bought back thoughts of that show. In hindsight Izuku probably shouldn't have chosen that as his internet handle but he had never thought that he and Red Riot would actually meet in the real world or that he would know his friends. Looking at him now, actually getting to have a proper look at his face Izuku notices more than just the jaw that can cut glass.

For one thing he has the most intense eyes Izuku has ever seen, red like Katsuki's with a softness to them like Ochako's. He has a smile that is to die for (but Izuku knew that already from watching his show) and now that his eyes are visible it makes his whole face light up. There is no way Izuku wasn't going to fall head over heels in love with him so really Ochako needn't have worried. The only problem now is hoping to god that Eijiro doesn't put two and two together and work out that he is Deku from the internet. There must be loads of them right?

"So you've known Bakugo since you were like four right?" Eijiro asks, bringing Izuku out of his thoughts.

"Yeah we met when we were in pre-school," Izuku replies.

"It is a crime that you have never introduced us until now," Eijiro says turning to admonish Katsuki. "After all the time I've known you, you've been keeping him to yourself."

"Yeah Katsuki," Ochako teases, smirking at him.

"Why am I the one in trouble here?" he asks, looking betrayed.

"Because you're so much easier to tease babe," Ochako grins.

"I hate you all."

* * *

"So what do you think of Eiji?" Ochako asks Izuku as the two of them stand in the kitchen after dinner, her washing the dishes and him drying for want of something to do with his hands.

"He's really nice," Izuku replies, he can feel his ears heating up and he hopes that his hair covers it and she won't ask.

"Just nice?" Ochako asks, obviously fishing.

"I mean he is rather attractive as well..."

"Wait 'til you see him without a shirt on," Ochako giggles.

"I can imagine." He doesn't have to imagine, he's already seen it and his cock as well which literally has the power to make his brain shut down.

"Actually, if I remember rightly, he lives quite near you," Ochako says.

"Really?"

"Yeah you should totally ask him to walk you home later!"

"'Chako I'm not going to do that..."

"Hey Eiji," she calls before Izuku has the chance to stop her.

"Yeah?" Eijiro sticks his head around the door of the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure Izuku lives near you, would you mind walking him home, or giving him a lift depending on how you got here?" Ochako asks. She's totally transparent – any idiot could see that – but Eijiro still simply smiles at her.

"Sure I don't mind at all."

"You're a babe, thank you," she says.

"So where do you live?" Eijiro asks, turning his question to Izuku.

"About five minutes from the train station," Izuku replies.

"We do then, I live just round the corner."

"Oh cool." _Holy crap he lives literally right next to me, all this time Red Riot lived so close and I had no idea! This is all I'm going to be thinking about the next time I watch one of his shows... oh God! Should I even still watch now I've met him in real life. No, it would be weird if Deku suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth, then he'd definitely know it's me..._

"Hey Deku, sweetie, are you okay?" Ochako asks, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asks focusing on her. "Yeah I'm fine what do you mean?"

"Well it's been a while since I've heard you muttering like that."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I was doing it!" he cries. _Oh my god, did they hear what it was about?_

"What were you muttering about, I could barely hear you?" Ochako asks and Izuku thanks his lucky stars for that at least.

"Oh nothing much," Izuku lies, "just about length of cooking times and stuff." He's never had a very good poker face but thankfully Ochako either buys it or won't press the issue in front of Eijiro.

"Deku has a habit of muttering when he's thinking about something," Ochako tells Eijiro.

"Okay..."

"It's something I've done ever since I was little," Izuku explains. "I thought I had a bit more of a handle on it. Sorry, it's a bit weird."

"I think it's kinda cute," Eijrio says, smiling and Izuku's heart melts. He doesn't get called cute very often and when he does it sort of throws him for a loop.

Tugging on one of his curls Izuku can feel himself blushing again. "Thank you."

* * *

"So are you sure you don't mind walking me home?" Izuku asks as he and Eijiro head back towards their respective houses.

"Not at all," Eijiro says waving him off. "To be honest I don't think Ochako would have let us go home separately."

Izuku laughs, the sound making Eijiro's heart pound. "Probably not, it was painfully obvious why they asked us both over tonight."

"Kinda yeah," Eijiro says. "When I worked it out I must admit I was kind of sceptical but then I saw you and I was pretty happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Eijiro says giving him a small smile, "if I had met you under other circumstances I world definitely have wanted to ask you out." He's not sure why he says it, maybe it was the wine he had with dinner, but it's out of his mouth before he can take it back. As he watches Izuku bite his bottom lip and look down at the floor he realises that he doesn't want to. Why on earth would he when it's so true? So what if Izuku has seen him jerk off on the internet, so have thousands of other people. It's not the end of the world... not really.

"If I'm honest I would have done too," Izuku says. If he'd have had the courage to that is. If he had been out at a club and he had realised that he was in the same room as Red Riot he would have been way too scared to even go over to say hi. Being forced to have a conversation with him like this has been surreal but he's been able to keep from going completely insane (apart from the slight slip up in the kitchen). "Well," he says as they come to a stop in front of his block of flats, "this is me."

"Okay," Eijiro says, "well it has been very nice to meet you Midoriya, I hope that our crazy friends try to set us up again soon."

"Yeah it was really nice to meet you Kirishima," Izuku agrees, "and we'll have to meet up again soon, sometime without Kacchan and 'Chako."

"I'd like that." Without thinking Eijiro leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Izuku's cheek. His skin is so soft and it takes every ounce of Eijiro's self control not to turn the cheek kiss into a full on lip kiss. "See you later."

"Thank you for walking me home," Izuku says, smiling. He takes out his keys and lets himself in, turning and giving Eijiro a little wave, which he returns, before disappearing.

Eijiro waits until Izuku has disappeared before he continues on his way. He shakes his head at himself wondering what possessed him to kiss him. Izuku that's what. He's too cute for his own good and Eijiro is totally powerless already. What he told Izuku is true; if they hadn't been forced together by their friends and he had met him while out at a bar or something he would have been all over him. If they hadn't been forced together by their friends and had met under different circumstances he wouldn't have worked out so quickly that Izuku is Deku. _God damn it Bakugo!_ It doesn't totally put him off though, knowing that Izuku watches his show on the regular and enjoys it enough to donate...

As he pulls his keys out and lets himself into his flat his mind is on earlier, before dinner, when Izuku asked him to eat out a flesh-light. That's obviously something he likes the idea of and now that he's seen his face Eijiro can't help but think about what Izuku looks like when he's all hot and bothered. Justifying to himself that it's a natural progression of thought considering what he does. Normal people don't watch porn on the internet out of curiosity so Izuku is watching for a reason. He's watching, getting hard, probably jerking off as he watches Eijiro do all manner of filthy things in front of a camera...

Like the traitor that it is Eijiro's dick suddenly realises that it wants to join the party. Just the idea of Izuku lying on his bed, legs spread and hair dishevelled, with his hands down his boxers stroking his cock has Eijiro's cock stirring. Biting his lip on a soft groan he realises that no, Izuku wouldn't still have his boxers on, he'd be completely naked and he wouldn't be jerking off, he'd be fingering himself open, ready to take Eijiro's cock all the way in. He'd be spread out on Eijiro's bed, three fingers deep in himself, a panting moaning mess.

"Fuck!" Eijiro groans to himself, knowing that he needs some kind of release and soon, and heads to his bedroom. Unceremoniously throwing off his shirt, hardly caring where it lands Eijiro almost throws himself down on his bed. Swiftly he pushes his trousers off and sinks his hand into his boxers to begin stroking himself. His head is filled with visions of Izuku, still on his knees and still begging for more.

Imaginary Izuku looks at him over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed and his eyes hazy as he begs Eijiro to eat him out. Closing his eyes Eijiro tries to imagine what Izuku's skin will taste like as he runs his tongue over him. In his fantasy Izuku will moan and beg, desperate for more as Eijiro drives him wild with first his tongue, then his cock. He'll plead for Eijiro to go faster, harder, deeper and Eijiro will give him exactly what he wants. Fuck! He can only imagine what it would be like to sink inside of Izuku and fill him up completely.

"Shit," he gasps softly as he speeds up the movement of his hand. He knows that he's getting close, it's almost embarrassing how quickly he has reached his peak but he doesn't care as his imaginary Izuku is practically screaming, his cock pulsing as Eijiro grips his hips and fucks him, thrusting in as deep as he'll go. If he were able to feel how tightly Izuku would clench around him as he reaches his own orgasm then Eijiro would die a very happy man. For now he'll content himself with the fantasy; imagining how tight Izuku will be and how he'll all but scream Eijiro's name as he comes, untouched.

Just picturing it is enough to send Eijiro over the edge and has him coming, his entire body shaking as sparks of electric pleasure shoot through his entire body. He keeps up the movement of his hand as he rides out the amazing feeling, hoping that if Izuku were here with him he would keep clenching around him, his body shaking with overstimulation. Letting out the breath he didn't realise he has been holding Eijiro slowly stops the movement of his hand as the post-orgasmic fog begins to settle in.

He can't even remember the last time he went from meeting someone to jerking off over them _that_ quickly. Probably when he met that guy with the stupid name (it was so long ago Eijiro has forgotten what it is, all he remembers is that he was a cage fighter who called himself Real Steel) so it has been a while. There's just something about Izuku that makes him powerless to think rationally. It's that cute face with the freckles and the bright smile, it has to be. Not wanting to move for a moment Eijiro just lies there, staring at his ceiling and wishing that he had the real thing to cuddle up to now.

Finally heaving himself off his bed to go and wash the come off his hand he feels as if the fog is clearing a little. It feels crazy to be this attracted to someone he's only just met so Eijiro makes the decision to put Izuku out of his mind for the moment. If he sees him again soon then that's great but if he doesn't it's probably for the best, it's not advisable to try to date someone he knows is a fan... probably. It's not written in a rule book or anything but someone somewhere would have something to say if they knew. There's too many conflicting thoughts and trains of thought for Eijiro to think about right now, all he can hope is that when he goes to bed he doesn't dream about Izuku and end up hard again in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did you think of Shitty Hair?" Katsuki asks Izuku, seemingly apropos of nothing and if Izuku didn't know him better it would have been a very out of the blue statement for him as usually Katsuki doesn't care.

"He's nice," Izuku replies, looking down at his sandwich, hoping that his ears aren't turning red and if they are that Katsuki doesn't notice.

"Just nice?" Katsuki asks, pushing the subject.

"Kacchan I know why you're asking and I'm not giving you anymore than that," Izuku tells him.

"Come on Deku, you can tell me," Katsuki whines. "I promise I won't tell Ochako."

"That's a lie and we both know it," Izuku laughs.

"No it's not!"

"You crack every time she asks you something," Izuku says. "This is why I don't tell you secrets anymore."

Katsuki's face falls. "You don't?"

He looks so hurt, more hurt than Izuku would have expected, that he can't let him think that he keeps him in the dark all the time. "I tell you important stuff," he says, "but trivial stuff that Ochako will easily get out of you I don't."

"Like what? She doesn't get information out of me!"

"That surprise party."

Katsuki thinks about that for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Yeah alright, I'll give you that one."

"I do tell you things though," Izuku assures him. "Of course I do, you're my best friend."

Twenty six years of knowing each other, they had gotten off to a rocky start when Katsuki developed an inferiority complex and took it out on Izuku but things got better after the two of them went to high school and they both met Ochako. Knowing that she would never go out with him unless he was nice to Izuku, Katsuki slowly realised that he had been a complete asshat and began to make amends. He and Izuku became close again, Izuku (being the nice person that he is) forgave him because really he had seen through it all along he just hadn't quite worked out how he could help him. Now they hang out just like they had when they were small children; telling each other about their lives, playing video games and passing out on the sofa with each other when they've stayed up till three in the morning watching the last of a series together.

"In all seriousness though," Katsuki says, "did you like him?"

Izuku smiles to himself as he thinks about Eijiro kissing his cheek when he dropped him off last night. "I do."

"Did you get his phone number?"

"No," Izuku admits, "it sort of slipped my mind."

"Do you want it?" Katsuki asks.

"No it's fine," Izuku replies hurriedly. The last thing he wants is to text Eijiro with the awkward 'hey I got your number from Kacchan'. "I'll get it when I see him again. We sort of know where each other lives now so I'll probably bump into him at some point."

"I'm glad you do like him," Katsuki says after a pause. "When you first saw him you sort of looked like you'd seen a fucking ghost and I wondered if we'd massively fucked up thinking you two would get along."

"You saw?" Izuku asks, eyes wide. _Oh no!_ If Katsuki noticed the change in his facial expression then did Eijiro? He thought he had managed to hide it pretty quickly but apparently he hadn't.

"I only noticed cause I've known you for so long," Katsuki says. "If you're worried about him noticing it really wasn't that obvious and he's real fucking oblivious so don't shit yourself. It's fine."

Izuku lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

"See you're fine nerd."

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak out."

"It's fine," Katsuki shrugs. "I've learned to expect this from you sometimes."

"Great..."

"So what was all that about?" Katsuki prods again.

"Nothing," Izuku lies shaking his head. "Thought I knew him from somewhere but I was wrong."

Sometimes his poker-face is very good. There is no way he's telling Katsuki that he knows Eijiro from a live sex show on the internet. Partly because he doesn't know if Katsuki knows Eijiro does that on the side but also because it will be so embarrassing to admit that he watches. The only person he's ever known who is proud of the weird porn they watch is Minoru, a very short boy from their high school days, and hopefully even he has grown out of that now. He's certainly not going to spill someone else's secret when Eijiro obviously wants to keep his identity hidden (hence the mask and the fake name). If Izuku hadn't been a super-fan and have watched every single show he wouldn't have worked it out.

"So you going to see him again?" Katsuki asks.

"Um I'd like to..." Izuku admits. He can feel his cheeks heating up and if this keeps being the topic of conversation Katsuki is going to see that he's blushing and things will get even more embarrassing.

"You sure I can't convince you to take his phone number?" Katsuki asks.

"No it's fine," Izuku replies. "I'm sure I'll bump into him."

"You're just going to wait till you fucking bump into him?" Katsuki asks incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You haven't bumped into him so far and you've been back about in the country three months."

"I know who to look out for now," Izuku says. It's a lame excuse but he's really not sure how he should proceed with this. There's no denying there's obvious attraction there, definitely on his part, probably on Eijiro's as well (he did kiss him at the door after all), but should he really be chasing after someone he has watched fuck flesh-lights and all sorts of other weird and wonderful sex toys on the internet? He feels the answer should be no.

"Look if you wanna see him again, fucking do it," Katsuki says. "You shouldn't just wait for things to happen, if you want something you've gotta take it."

"I know." Katsuki is right but there is no way that Izuku can tell him why he's holding back so much.

"You won't know if you don't try, fucking loser."

"I know," Izuku says again. "I know I probably seem like I'm being ridiculous with this but I just... I'm not sure."

"What are you not sure about?" Katsuki asks, his face softening.

"Well..." How can he put this without mentioning the huge elephant in the room that only he can see? "I guess because he's really good looking and I'm well... me." It is a genuine concern; Eijiro is smoking hot and Izuku has never thought of himself as particularly attractive.

"What's wrong with you?" Katsuki asks.

Izuku chuckles. "Years ago you would have given me a list."

"Yeah well years ago I was a shit person so there you go."

"True."

"Now, come on, tell me."

"Well," Izuku says slowly, elongating the word as he tugs on a lock of his hair, "I'm kinda plain looking."

"You're really not," Katsuki says. "You need to get your ex out of your head, he was a mentally abusive asshat."

"He wasn't that bad," Izuku protests, quick to jump to someone's defence no matter what.

"You can't blow hot and cold on people all the time," Katsuki says. "That shit fucks people up and leaves them not knowing where they stand."

"Kirishima doesn't do things like that does he?" Izuku asks, his voice suddenly filled with concern. He wouldn't have thought that Katsuki and Ochako would introduce him to someone who would treat him badly but after _that_ being a surprise personality trait he's more than a little wary of it coming up again.

"No, he's a good boy," Katsuki says.

"You make him sound like a puppy."

"I mean he basically is when he gets excited."

Izuku laughs. "Okay that I can probably deal with."

"And, trust me, you are not plain looking," Katsuki says. "These for a start are very eye-catching." He reaches over and prods one of Izuku's freckles.

Izuku covers his cheek with his hand and grins, Katsuki always knows the best way to make him feel better. "Okay."

"So anything else holding you back?"

"I don't know," Izuku sighs looking down. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Don't be nervous," Katsuki says. "Kirishima's a great guy, despite all my usual complaints about him, so you really don't have anything to worry about him treating you like shit or anything like that. If you like him and he likes you then you should go for it because life's too short, especially in our line of work."

"I suppose so yeah..."

"But don't take my word for it," Katsuki says, pulling out his phone. "I know I probably sound kinda biased cause I work with him so let's ask Ochako."

"Okay."

Katsuki pulls up Ochako's number and as soon as it starts ringing he puts it on speaker phone so that Izuku can hear the conversation as well. The call connects and before Ochako can say anything Katsuki jumps right in. "Hey babe, can you tell Deku that he should go out with Shitty Hair because they're totally perfect for each other."

There is a long pause before Ochako speaks. Well... it's definitely Ochako both Izuku and Katsuki know that it is but she's putting on a bad fake Chinese accent as she talks. "You wanna order Chinese?"

"Babe..." Katsuki moans.

"You want dry cleaning?" she asks.

"Every fucking time," Katsuki groans.

"'Chako please you're on speaker phone, drop the accent," Izuku hisses, his face already heating up as he notices some people at the surrounding tables beginning to stare.

"What you want?" she asks still putting on the accent (clearly she's committed now so she's going to keep it going).

"Why do you do this every time I call you?" Katsuki asks.

"Who?"

"Why is my girlfriend weird?" Katsuki asks Izuku, who just shrugs in return. This does seem to happen whenever Katsuki tries to call her, regardless of whether he has her on speaker phone or not. A plethora of bad accents designed just to embarrass and annoy.

"She no here!" Ochako tells them. "Call back."

"Babe please..."

"No you wrong!"

"Right," Katsuki grumbles, "I'm taking you off speaker phone and I'm giving the phone to Deku."

"Okay call again," Ochako says brightly, still in the accent.

"Why am I with you?" Katsuki mutters to himself as he takes the phone off speaker and hands it to Izuku.

"Tell him it's because he loves me," Ochako tells Izuku, speaking normally as soon as the phone is in his possession.

"You shouldn't tease him like that, it's mean," Izuku tells her, giving Katsuki an encouraging smile. "She says she loves you," he tells him.

"Yeah, yeah," Katsuki grumbles. "Tell her she's a demon."

"He said he loves you too," Izuku tells her.

"But yeah I totally agree," Ochako says as if the conversation before had never happened. "You should totally go out with Eiji, he's the best guy there is."

"Even better than Kacchan?" Izuku teases.

"Yes," Ochako replies. "He doesn't leave his socks lying around when they're filthy and smell like they could walk to the washing machine themselves."

"How do you know, have you been to his house?" Izuku asks.

"No, but he's too much of a good boy for that."

"That feels like a dig you should be making at Kacchan."

"Fine I'll start making sure that I do it more," Katsuki grumbles. "Fucking woman."

"I heard that!" Ochako cries.

"Maybe this is a conversation the two of you should be having rather than keeping me in the middle," Izuku says hopefully.

"Okay fine," Ochako relents. "Will you consider going out with Eiji though? He's such a lovely guy and I think he really likes you. How was your walk home?"

"It was great," Izuku says deciding to leave out the fact that Eijiro kissed him on the cheek for now otherwise he'll never hear the end of it.

"See you're already hitting it off."

"Okay fine," Izuku sighs. "It's not like I wasn't going to try and see him again but I will if it will get the two of you to leave me alone."

"Great!" Ochako sings. "Right I gotta go cause I'm with the girls at the moment but tell him I love him."

"Tell me yourself," Katuski says, obviously listening in to the conversation.

"See you later," Izuku says and hangs up. He hands the phone back to Katsuki. "So is it a running joke with everyone that she doesn't exist and you're just paying someone to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"I wish it wasn't but it fucking is," Katuski groans.

"Well you know I'll always vouch for you that she exists," Izuku says.

"And that's why you're the best."

"Thanks, I'll take that coming from you."

* * *

Katsuki gives Izuku a lot to think about. The whole Eijiro is Red Riot thing is a bit of a headache because Izuku has been lusting after Red Riot for so long now and actually meeting the real live version makes it harder to do that because he's not just a cam-boy on the internet now, he's an actual person. That being said it has given Izuku inside knowledge into the fact that he is absolutely drop dead gorgeous! He already knows what Eijiro looks like naked and that he's very much in love with his body. If Eijiro had turned out to be a dick Izuku still would have thought he was at least physically attractive. As it is he's so nice on top of being a smoking hottie that it's really hard to forget about him.

Needing to clear his head of thoughts of Eijiro, Red Riot and the fact that their friends seem determined to see them get together, Izuku decides to hit the gym. Exercise will give him something else to think about, a focus for his thoughts and a way to blow off some steam (that doesn't involve finding some of his favourite old Red Riot videos and jerking off like there's no tomorrow). He knows that that is an option but it's not a very good one at the moment as, realistically, that will only make the attraction to Eijiro worse.

Izuku's usual work out routine – yoga as a warm up, weights, cardio and then more weights – serves him pretty well. Eijiro keeps trying to creep into his thoughts while he's going through his yoga routine but he does a pretty good job of pushing him out and concentrating on his movements and breathing. It sets him up pretty well for his first set of weights and most of his cardio but then he sees a flash of red pass behind him in the mirror.

It probably isn't Eijiro – there must be hundreds of people that have hair that colour especially with the amount of people who dye their hair these days – but a part of his brain rationalises that it could be. Izuku knows he lives close by so that could very well mean that the two of them use the same gym as well. His thoughts are all over the place now, unable to concentrate or focus and he knows that he's got it bad.

As he moves onto his final set of weights he's barely paying attention to what he's doing at all. Before he knows what he's done he's picked up way more weight than he's used to, he realises as he's doing his reps so decides to cut them short and put the weight down. Once it's down he suddenly feels very light headed. It's his fault, he knows he should have been paying attention to what he's been lifting but he wasn't and now he's going to pay for it. He feels the world go fuzzy for a second, the corners of his vision darkening and a ringing in his ears. Trying to step away from the weights he falls back and lands against something solid.

"Hey there, you okay?" a familiar voice says. A voice that makes Izuku's spine melt even through the hazy fog of nearly passing out.

Slowly he looks up into Eijrio's face and he comes to the realisation that he had been right – it was him and they do go to the same gym. "H... hi," he stammers.

A smile spreads over Eijiro's face. "Well my luck must be in because it's not every day I have a cutie like you fall into my arms."

"I'm so sorry," Izuku says and hurriedly rights himself. "I got a bit light-headed, thank you for catching me otherwise I would have ended up on the floor."

"And I couldn't let that happen."

Izuku gives him a shy smile. He knows that his face must be scarlet considering that it was mostly likely already red from working out. "I didn't know you were a member here," he says in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well it's really convenient as it's only round the corner from both home and work," Eijiro says.

"You work with Kacchan right?"

"Yeah, he kinda has a higher rank than me, which is why I still call him by his surname, but he's only one rank higher," Eijiro says grinning.

"Okay." Izuku can't stop himself from staring at his face. He's got his hair down, tied as best as it will go in a low ponytail, with a bandanna keeping the front bits from falling into his eyes and it's a good look on him. Most guys he's seen in bandannas look ridiculous but on Eijiro it looks effortlessly cool and the fact that he's also very sweaty is not helping Izuku's focus.

"Have you got enough water and everything?" Eijiro asks breaking him out of his thoughts. "You haven't been going without, have you?"

"Oh no, not at all," Izuku replies hurriedly. "I'm fine, really I am, I was just a little bit distracted and ended up trying to lift more weight than I'm used to."

"That must have been one hell of a distraction," Eijiro says, blissfully unaware that he's talking about himself.

"It is," Izuku replies. He chews his bottom lip, another nervous habit he's had since he was a child but thankfully it's not the muttering this time – that's always incredibly embarrassing. Knowing that he should just bite the bullet and ask Eijiro if he wants to go out again because, really, this is like fate. How many times does someone get a chance like this? Taking a deep breath he clears his throat. "Um Kirishima..."

"Yeah?" Eijiro asks, looking into his eyes with a gaze that is almost blazing.

"Would you..." Nerves get the better of him and he swiftly changes tactic. "Would you like to exchange numbers? That way we don't have to wait for Kacchan and 'Chako or a chance meeting like this again."

"Yeah that would be great," Eijiro smiles. "That way I can talk to you more even when we don't have the chance to see each other."

"Okay great," Izuku grins.

"So how has your workout been before you fell into my fine self?"Eijiro asks as he pulls out his phone and hands it to Izuku.

"It was pretty good," he replies as he types in his number. "There you go."

"Great," Eijiro smiles. He hits the call button and Izuku's phone begins to ring. It's not until a deep booming voice saying 'A phone call is here!' over and over that Izuku realises that his phone is not on silent as he had originally hoped and now Eijiro (and everyone else around them) has heard his very embarrassing ringtone. "Is that All Might?" Eijiro asks as Izuku hurriedly tries to end the call.

"Yeah," Izuku replies, cringing with embarrassment. _I can't believe he heard that! He's never going to want to see me again after that..._

"Sweet, I love All Might," Eijiro says, much to Izuku's surprise.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I used to collect the comic books when I was a kid and I still go see the movies when they come out," Eijiro says. "You a big fan?"

"Yeah..." Izuku admits. He's not going to go into how much of a fan; the shelves groaning under the weight of All Might comics, the sheer number of posters, DVD and figurines he's accumulated over the years and the less he says about his bed sheets and pyjamas the better. "I used to really like Endeavour as well but then the films started getting silly cause they went in a completely different direction from the original comics."

"I also heard the guy who created him beats his wife and kids."

"I did not know that."

"Maybe we could have an All Might marathon together at some point?" Eijiro offers with a smile.

"Yeah that would be nice," Izuku says, his voice breathy with excitement.

"Well I have your number now so I can text you whenever I want to," Eijiro says. "Are you done with your workout or do you want a partner for the rest of it?"

"I should probably head off," Izuku says realising that if he stays and works out with Eijiro he's not going to last the rest of the work out. He's going to get so distracted having that gorgeous body next to him being all sweaty and sexy and, if he's really unlucky, his mind might start going places and his dick might start demanding attention. "I was basically finished and I probably shouldn't continue after getting dizzy."

"No, smart move," Eijiro says. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard and take it easy if you are feeling a bit off."

"Yeah I'll probably just go home and try to get some work done."

"Will you text me and let me know you get home safely?" Eijiro asks. "Or I can walk you back?"

"No it's fine, I don't want to mess up your workout anymore than I already have," Izuku says hurriedly. "I will text you though."

"Good."

"I'll see you later then," Izuku says.

"Yeah see you soon."

With a burst of confidence that he wouldn't normally show, not in a crowded place like this anyway, Izuku reaches up on his tiptoes and presses a quick kiss to Eijiro's cheek. Eijiro stiffens slightly, staring down at Izuku with wide eyes before a smiles spreads across his face.

"See you," Izuku says.

"Bye." Eijiro's voice sounds a little more breathy than usual and Izuku's heart flips as he walks away. He did that. He was the one to make Red Riot blush and make his voice go breathy just from kissing him on the cheek. That is definitely something to give him a confidence boost for the way home (and something to tell Ochako if she bothers him about it later). The most important thing, though, is that he actually got to kiss him and maybe next time, if he's really lucky, they can move the kisses from their cheeks to their lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone has that one friend who is a complete moron most of the time but they have a job that requires them to be incredibly intelligent that leaves everyone wondering how in the hell they managed to get it in the first place. For Eijiro that friend is Denki. Denki studied in America and graduated top of his class from Harvard Law School (what, like it's hard – his own words) and is now one of the highest rated and well respected lawyers in the country. Problem is while at work he is using his fantastically intelligent brain all the time and it's very mentally draining for someone who probably has undiagnosed ADHD to do it all the time. So when he's with his friends he is not a smart cookie.

"Hey Bakubro what's the Spanish for mi casa, su casa?" Denki asks looking up from his phone as he lies, spread out on Katsuki and Ochako's sofa with his feet in Eijiro's lap.

"Mi casa, su casa is Spanish you moron," Katsuki replies.

"Is it?" Denki asks, surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh... I thought it was just one of those weird turns of phrase."

"How do people let you defend them in court?" Katsuki asks, shaking his head.

"So Denki how's the trial going?" Ochako asks handing first him and them Eijiro a cup of green tea. "And yes I did put honey in it," she says before Denki can even open his mouth.

"She's so great," he says. "Why is she with you?"

"Because I have a huge cock," Katsuki says, shrugging.

"You are a huge cock," Eijiro says with a shit-eating grin.

"So Denki," Ochako says again, "before they start getting their dicks out and measuring them... again, please tell me about your life."

"Well I'm on a new trial that I can't really tell you anything about so it will be a short conversation," Denki says.

"Is this the manslaughter one?" Ochako asks.

"Actually they've upgraded it to murder," Denki replies before realising what he's said and slapping a hand over his mouth. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"It's fine," Ochako says. "You haven't told me who it's about."

"Exactly and he's kind of a public figure as well so I'd be in so much trouble."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know that artist who puts hands all over everything?" Denki asks, still not twigging that he's giving her the answers she wants and that he shouldn't be giving out in the first place.

"Oh my god Tomura Shigaraki is on trial for murder!" Ochako exclaims.

Denki's face drops. "I shouldn't have told you that!"

"Did he do it?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Please!"

"Babe," Katsuki says jumping to Denki's rescue, "and I can't believe I'm the one to be saying this, but it's not nice to pick on the stupid."

"Hey!" Denki cries looking affronted.

"Come on dude you do make it easy for her when you switch your brain off," Eijiro says.

"I don't switch my brain off!"

"What's nine plus ten?" Katsuki asks.

"Twenty-one?" Denki asks. They leave that to sink in for a few moments before they let the realisation hit him. "Oh no! Okay I do switch my brain off."

"Dumbass," Katsuki says shaking his head.

Denki begins to argue, half-heartedly but still arguing, but Eijiro isn't paying attention. He's fiddling with his phone. As he flicks through Izuku's Instagram (of course he was going to find it, he still goes by Deku online, and it's all very cute) his phone suddenly vibrates and Izuku's name lines the top of the screen. Eijiro opens the text, a huge grin already on his face.

**[1:35pm] FROM MIDORIYA: Hi Kirishima, hope you're having a good day :) I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime this week?**

The answer is yes. The answer is so obviously yes but Eijiro now needs to work out how to put that into words. He's thinking about it, concentrating deeply, when his phone is suddenly snatched out of his hand from above.

"Hey!" he yelps, trying to grab it back from Katsuki but from his position on the sofa, underneath Denki's feet it's almost impossible. "Give it back!"

"Holy fuck Shitty Hair got a text from Deku!" Katsuki cackles with laughter.

"Oh my god really?" Ochako asks, leaning up on her knees to peer at Eijiro's phone screen. She reads the message and her face lights up. "Oh my god yay!" She claps her hands happily and turns to Eijiro. "Told you he liked you."

"Who's Deku?" Denki asks. "Have I met him?"

"Not yet, but you will at their wedding," Ochako sings, wiggling her fingers conspiratorially at Eijiro.

"Alright let's not get carried away," Eijiro says. "He's just asking me if I want to go out sometime."

"Which, of course, you do," Ochako says.

"I mean yes..."

"So then you'll get together and get married and it will be perfect and you'll both always remember that we were the ones who set you up."

"As if I could ever forget."

"Sorry who is this person?" Denki asks.

"He's a friend of mine from childhood and we both met this one in high school," Katsuki says, jerking his thumb at Ochako.

"This one?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I love you," he says and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"You got a picture?" Denki asks.

"Here," Katuski says turning Eijiro's phone around so that Denki can see the picture of Izuku from his Instagram.

"Aww he's cute," Denki grins after a short inspection of the photo. "How did you get a picture of him that quickly when he's only just asked him out."

"I..." Eijiro flounders, his face turning as red as his hair.

"The stalker is on his Instagram," Katsuki smirks, dumping Eijiro right in it.

"Dude," Denki says shaking his head.

"What?!" Eijiro moans. "I wasn't being creepy, I just wanted to have a look."

"And just wanting to have a look is how you end up accidentally liking a photo of someone from two years ago and then they know you're stalking them," Denki says. "Trust me I've based trials on that exact thing."

"Fuck!"

"More importantly," Ochako says, cutting in. "What are you going to say to this invitation for a date?"

"Well... yes," Eijiro replies.

"Okay but what?" Denki asks. "You can't just say anything you have to actually put some thought into it."

"I know," Eijiro whines, "but I don't know what to say and the longer I leave it then he's going to think that I'm not interested."

"Want me to write it for you?" Ochako asks, smiling brightly but Eijiro is not going to be fooled by that – he's known her for _way_ too long.

"I'm good," he says taking his phone back and tapping out a reply. He's aware of Katsuki, Ochako and Denki all staring intently at him as he types out his response to Izuku. It's rather off putting as he knows that he's going to have to read it out to them and get their approval before he can even send it but on the other hand it will also stop him from coming off like a total tit. Once he's finished he reads it over himself before handing the phone to Ochako as she's likely to read it out loud. "Here."

"Okay what have we got," she says taking the phone from him. "'Hey yeah that would be really nice, would be great to see you again I'm free on Saturday night if you are?' Yeah that sounds fine to me. Are you putting in any emojis?"

"I'm not sure," Eijiro says rubbing the back of his head. "I was thinking maybe a winkie face because it's kinda fun and cheeky."

"Don't send a winkie face," Katsuki says.,"the winkie face is the mark of a moron."

"That's why Denki uses them," Ochako says.

"Hey!" Denki cries indignantly. "Bakugo control your sock puppet!"

"Could you not fucking call her a sock puppet, it's fucking rude and you know she's real, she's fucking here!" Katsuki yells as Eijiro and Denki snigger. It's a sore spot for him that his friends never thought that he could have gotten a girlfriend until they met her (and continued the joke even after they had met her) but, deep down he knows it's all in fun. "Babe can you tell them to stop?"

Ochako doesn't respond. Her eyes seem to glaze over and she falls limply against his side as if she were a sock puppet with no one operating it any longer. It takes a moment for Katsuki to realise what's happened before he seems to sag and lets out a long suffering sigh.

"Babe..."

"What?" she asks, barely moving her lips.

"Stop it."

"No."

"Right, I'm sending this," Eijiro says, taking his phone back. Enough time has gone past with them arsing around that Izuku really will think he's not interested. He hits send, his heart in his throat, and now all he has to do is wait for a reply. The reply comes pretty swiftly (a lot faster than he took as Izuku obviously doesn't have a load of his friends vetoing his message before he sends it) and Eijiro can't help the delighted little squeak he lets out when he receives it.

"It from him?" Katsuki asks.

"Yeah," Eijiro replies, smiling.

"What does it say?" Denki asks.

"We're going out Saturday," Eijiro replies.

"Aww yeah get it boy!" Denki cries happily, prodding Eijiro with his foot. "It's about time you finally got some."

"That's not what your mum said."

"Dick move bro."

* * *

The lead up to Saturday has Eijiro walking on air every time he thinks about Izuku or gets a text from Izuku, which is frequently. The two are messaging each other a lot when neither of them is at work. Mostly it's about where they're going to go on Saturday and what time they're going to meet but other than that it's getting to know each other; talking about their likes and dislikes and Eijiro now feels like he knows Izuku a lot better than he did before. The more he knows the more he likes and by the time he's about to do his weekly show he can't stop thinking about Izuku and the things he wants to do to him.

When he looks at the chatroom and sees that Deku is logged in he knows that he's going to have to come clean at some point. He's going to have to admit to Izuku that he's Red Riot (still blissfully unaware that Izuku knows full well that he is Red Riot) and tell him that he knows that he's Deku and is one of his biggest fans. How would he even go about that though? It's not exactly something that he can drop into conversation in real life or even mention it on his video that he met one of them because that would then start a witch hunt among the other watchers, especially if he mentioned that he thought they were cute.

As he puts his mask on and strips down to his boxers an idea comes to mind. It's not the best idea in the world but it sure as hell isn't the worst thing he could have thought of. In fact he could have come up with something much worse and on a spur of the moment thing this is probably the best thing that he can think of under the circumstances. He takes a deep breath and turns his webcam on. If he's going to do this then it might as well be tonight – it's as good a time as any and it means that, if it works, he can get it out of the way before their date.

"Hey everyone, Red Riot here," he says, dipping his voice slightly to the huskier tone he takes on when he's doing his shows. "Now for tonight's show I was thinking that I might try something a little different for fun."

The message board is suddenly filled with people speculating on what it is and begging for things that they would like it to be. Deku isn't one of them, he just pops up to say hi and to tell him that he looks gorgeous as always. _He must know..._ Is it normal to comment on how good looking a cam-boy is on the internet when you're going for a date with someone else? (You know ignoring that they're the same person.) If he thinks about it too much it's going to make his head hurt so he decides to just ignore it for now and get on with the show, if he's distracted it will be obvious and could lose him viewers.

"So I was thinking," he says, coyly placing a finger on his chin as if deep in thought, "that we could all have a little fun tonight. I was thinking I could have some fun with some of my favourite toys and you guys can have a bidding war, highest bidder then gets their own private show with yours truly and they can ask for whatever they want."

The message board is very happy with this and they are very vocal about it. Eijiro grins to himself when he sees Deku's name voicing his excitement about it. He makes sure to flash his grin at the camera, which brings out more comments of people telling him that he's already got them hard or wet. Thirsty fucks.

"I'll run the betting for fifteen minutes and whoever bids the highest will get a full twenty with me after the show doing whatever they want," Eijiro tells his captive audience as he picks up a tube of lubricant and squeezes some onto the palm of his hand. "Are you all ready?"

It's obvious that they are just from the first few comments he can see that they're all so very ready for him to start. If this goes according to plan then Eijiro will get to have his twenty minutes with Izuku. He knows how much he has spent on him in a show and he hopes that with a private show on the line that might make him try and outbid some of his fellows. At least he hopes it does, he's made sure to read all of Deku's comments and he sounds enthusiastic enough but Eijiro knows he'll just have to wait until the money starts coming in.

"Well then if everyone's ready," Eijiro says, clicking a few buttons off to the side that Mezo set up for him the first time he mentioned that he wanted to do something like this to get the ball rolling, "let's get started shall we."

Instantly there are donations flooding in. It's not as if he needs the money all the much, now that he's been doing this a while and has a job that pays well he's no longer strapped but he just wants the chance to be able to get on a private show with Izuku. If he can then they could talk about it – it's a weird roundabout way of doing it and isn't the best plan in the world but it's the only plan Eijiro has at the moment.

With the hand not covered in lube he shimmies out of his boxers, making sure to turn so that his audience gets a phenomenal view of his ass. He knows he has a great ass – everyone tells him often enough so he should know it by now – and he wants Izuku to see the goods. Turning to face the camera again he kicks his boxers off before sitting back down, taking his cock in hand and beginning to jerk off.

"Oh fuck!" he groans softly but loud enough so that the camera can pick it up. "Feels so good, this lube is amazing! It's not the super wet stuff but it's enough to get good and messy and it tingles nicely in all the right places."

The bids are getting higher and higher, almost too high and Eijiro begins to wonder if this is a good idea. Can Izuku actually afford this? What if he gets outbid and his entire plan of getting him alone completely fails? More than anything he's starting to worry about if Izuku can actually afford all the money that he's dropping on him. He looks over at the scores and, while everyone seems to be getting very into it, there are two people clearly battling it out for that private session afterwards.

"So it looks like it's neck and neck between Deku and TakeMyDick87," he announces. He hums thoughtfully, placing a finger on his chin as he continues to jerk himself off. "Who's going to win between these two."

He wants it to be Deku. He wants it to be Deku's name that lights up the winning patch at the top so badly but Izuku does seem to be slowing down when it comes to dropping new bids. He's probably counting his finances and weighing up whether this is worth it or not before placing his bid as he is going to have to pay this at the end of it.

The time ticks down and it's still a battle between the two of them, Eijiro having to split his concentration between checking the current front runner and putting on a show. Thankfully everyone else seems to be enjoying his running commentary and he just about manages to not favour one over the other even though he so desperately wants it to be Izuku that wins. As the clock begins to tick down the last few seconds Izuku is out in front. Eijiro starts a count down, Izuku about to be named as the clear victor, but as he reaches the last two seconds he is snipped at the last one.

"And there you have it folks," Eijiro says, trying not to sound too disappointed as the end of the countdown finishes ringing, "TakeMyDick87 is today's winner. Sorry Deku, better luck next time." It's actually physically painful for him to say those words and sound so calm about it but he set out the rules and he can't go back on them. There will plenty of other opportunities to have some fun with Izuku... hopefully. "As for everyone else, thank you so much for participating and getting involved, I hope you all had as much fun as I did and now it's time for me to sign off and reward our highest bidder."

* * *

Izuku sighs, disappointed and a little bit heartbroken. It's probably for the best that it ended up like this. He couldn't really afford all the money he was dropping on this so him not getting to win and actually having to pay it is probably a good thing. He doesn't sign out of the chat room for a moment even though the show is over and the screen is blank. There's a discussion going on about how he was robbed and it's quite funny to have so many people so indignant on his behalf, saying that he should have been the one to win and that snipping at the last second is a dirty trick that should only be used on eBay.

He's about to sign off, not wanting to stick around much longer when he suddenly sees a direct message. Debating for a second whether he actually wants to read it now or log in another time he finally gives in and hovers his cursor over the notification. His heart almost stops and his eyes widen as he sees that it's from Red Riot himself. _Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What is this? What could he want? Shouldn't he be giving someone a private show right about now?_ Curiosity getting the better of him – because of course he's instantly going to red any direct message that Red Riot is sending him, it's like when Eijiro sends him a text in the real world he'll answer it immediately – he opens the message with the subject 'Serious Problem'.

That also has Izuku's heart racing at a mile a minute. _Oh shit does he know that it's me, has he worked it out and wants to talk about it and never wants to see me again? Does he know that I know? Oh my god!_ Swallowing his nerves he opens the message, not quite ready for whatever is inside. As he reads his heart leaps, his breath stills and his stomach drops all at once, quite the emotional roller-coaster.

** So as it turns out TakeMyDick87 couldn't actually pay up despite being so confident with his bids so, as you're still online, would you like the private show that you won?**

It takes a moment for this to sink in but as soon as it has Izuku's fingers are flying over the keys to say that yes, yes he very much would. He's instantly going on to the payment screen and filling out his final bid and his card details so that he can pay and claim his prize. The next message from Red Riot, a few seconds later, has his dick twitching to life in his boxers.

** Do you have a microphone? I was thinking this could be like a video chat? Or just your voice if you prefer? I'd like this to be a little more personal than you just watching me get off, I want to know I'm getting you off too.**

has stopped working.

He has to read the message a few times before he can fully process what he's being asked. Is this just something he'd ask anyone if they won this or is this something that he's asking Izuku specifically? Is he asking this because he knows? Does he know that the person behind the keyboard is Izuku and wants to see his face to prove it? There are too many questions for Izuku's brain to process right now so he simply types out his reply asking for it to just be his voice. Even if there wasn't a chance that Eijiro would see his face and recognise him if he doesn't know it's him he would be way too shy to actually show his face to him on webcam when he looks like he's been sculpted by the gods.

Nervously he chews on his bottom lip as he receives another message from Eijiro sending him a link to their own private video session. He turns his microphone on after clicking the link and soon his screen is filled with Red Riot. There really is no point in denying that the man is gorgeous and knowing that he's as just sweet and genuine in real life as he appears online only makes Izuku like him even more. Red Riot smiles at him and his heart flips.

"Hey there Deku," he says and hearing that in his voice, all deep and resonant like that, sends a shiver down Izuku's spine.

"Hi," he replies, his voice more breath than word but he knows that he's been heard as that smiles is spreading over Red Riot's face.

"Oh wow you sound really cute," he says. "I've been wondering what your voice sounds like for ages, reading your messages – they're so polite."

"Sorry," Izuku says, so used to immediately apologising for everything. _Okay so maybe he doesn't know it's me... that's totally fine._

"Don't be," Red Riot says. "I love seeing your messages _because_ you're so polite, it's a nice change from the usual."

"I suppose so," Izuku says. He's actually more thankful that his face isn't seen now because he's blushing so much already that he'd just die if Red Riot knew.

"So what would you like from your private show?" Red Riot asks after a pause. "I want to make sure that you get off so you get to chose what I do for you."

Izuku thinks about this for a moment. What he would like is for this to feel like phone sex, wants to know how he would get fucked by this man given half the chance and he did say that he wanted to get Izuku off as well... Not having his face visible is really going to help getting this next part out. "Um could you treat that flesh-light like you would my ass?" Oh god! It sounds ridiculous saying it out loud and thankfully no one can see him bury his face in his hands as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

"I can do that," Red Riot says. "Wish I was getting the chance to see your ass for real, bet you'd look gorgeous stretched around my cock."

"Oh god," Izuku moans softly but it's obviously picked up by the microphone because Red Riot groans, a hand going down to his cock to give it a squeeze.

"Fuck, you sound gorgeous when you moan," he says. "Can't believe this is the first time I get to hear that voice of yours."

"Well there's a first time for everything," Izuku says with a small chuckle.

"Tell me something about you so I can get a nice picture of you," Red Riot says.

Not wanting to give away too much Izuku thinks for a moment before he speaks. "I have a lot of freckles."

"Nice," Red Riot says with a grin. "Do they cover you?"

"Pretty much," Izuku replies. He's not completely sure about his back but Ochako has told him enough times that he has a lot of freckles there too so they must do.

Red Riot groans, biting his lip at the thought. "Sexy," he says. Izuku has never thought of himself as sexy but if Red Riot is going to call him sexy his dick is going to appreciate it and his heart is going to flip. "Bet you've got a nice round ass that's just perfect for taking cock... What are you wearing?"

"Nothing," Izuku says as he kicks off his boxers.

"Good," Red Riot says and the smirk on his lips makes Izuku's stomach quiver. "Now do you have any toys? Something you can have fun with and imagine it's me?"

"I've got the dildo you advertised a while ago," Izuku admits – if he can't admit it to Red Riot himself then who is he ever going to be able to tell?

"The one that's modelled on my cock?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Red Riot grins. "That will make this even better."

"Yeah?" Izuku asks as he positions his laptop on his pillows and grabs the dildo with his favourite Super Wet lube.

"Yeah, it will make it feel like I'm really there fucking that gorgeous ass of yours."

Another moans rips from Izuku's throat and he reaches down to give his cock a stoke. "Oh my god."

"Are you touching yourself?" Red Riot asks as he picks up the flesh-light while one of his hands runs up and down the length of his cock.

"Yes," Izuku replies immediately.

"Tell me what you're doing? Tell me what you look like right now?"

"I... I'm on my bed..." Izuku stammers, "on my knees and I'm stroking my... my cock."

Red Riot groans in appreciation. "Sounds really sexy, bet you look really cute on your hands and knees and I bet you'd take my cock so well if I was there with you."

"Wanna suck it," Izuku gasps and he already sounds debauched without either of them having to do anything.

"Fucking hell you sound so gorgeous," Red Riot groans. "I could listen to you moaning for hours and never get bored of it."

Izuku lets another soft moan escape his throat. This is everything that he's ever dreamed of and he doesn't know what to ask for first. Even if he's the only person who knows the other's true identity he isn't going to waste his time in being coy. Knowing how Red Riot would take him apart and fuck him like it's their last day on earth is all he's been thinking about since he found the channel and now he's going to sort of get that. A panting, gasping mess he reaches for the dildo and gives his a suck, moaning around it.

"You sucking that dildo, pretending it's the real thing?" Red Riot asks and Izuku is impressed that he's got it in one.

"Yeah," he gasps as he pulls off the dildo. "Feels so good in my mouth, wish it was the real thing."

"What else have you got with you?"

"I've got this and Super Wet lube," Izuku replies. This is definitely easier with him not being able to see his face. If he was actually in the same room as Eijiro or if he knew that Red Riot could see him there's no way he'd be able to hold it together.

"Coat your fingers in some of that," Red Riot tells him. "I'm going to eat you out."

Hands trembling and a soft whimper escaping his throat Izuku does as instructed, getting his fingers slippery with the lube and reaching round so that his hand is positioned between his ass cheeks. "Okay I'm ready," he says. His other hand has the dildo in front of his lips, ready to suck it as he fingers himself.

Red Riot moves closer to the camera so that Izuku has a close up view of his tongue as he brings the flesh-light up to his lips and runs his tongue over it. The moan that sounds from Red Riot's throat makes Izuku's cock twitch between his legs, begging for some attention. "Fuck I wish this was actually you," he groans and Izuku feels like he'll all but lose it.

"Oh my god!" Izuku whimpers as Red Riot's tongue lavishes attention on the flesh-light. He traces his slippery fingers around his asshole as if it really were Red Riot's tongue but can't resist pushing them inside himself, desperate for dick. His head is spinning, his cock aching and he needs to have something inside him soon or he's going to go crazy. He can't decide where to keep his eyes focused: on Red Riot's tongue eating the flesh-light as if it were really his ass or on his hand stroking that amazing cock of his.

Red Riot pulls off the flesh-light with a groan and looks into the camera making Izuku feel as if he's looking directly into his soul. "Fuck, I can't wait any longer, I want to be in you," he groans. "Wanna make you feel so good Deku. Wanna fill you up, fuck you till you're screaming my name and make you come all over yourself."

"Shit! Please!" He sounds so fucking desperate he's all but whining.

"You got that dildo baby?" Red Riot asks.

"Y... yeah." He picks it up and covers it in more of the lube.

"You ready for me to fuck you?"

"Yeah," Izuku replies. "I got myself ready while you were..." Face bright red he can't even finish the sentence.

Another moan from Red Riot that has Izuku's knees trembling. "Good, gonna sink all the way inside you and fill you up so nicely." Izuku watches as he coats the flesh-light in lube and moves it down to his cock. "You ready to sit on my dick baby?"

"Yes!" Izuku all but screams as he begins to push the dildo inside himself. "Fuck me Red Riot!"

"Gonna make you fucking scream Deku."

With his face half pressed into a pillow so he can keep the debauched sounds spilling from his mouth under some control Izuku begins to fuck himself with the dildo in time with Red Riot's thrusts up into the flesh-light. Despite trying to keep quiet his moans can still quite clearly be heard but Red Riot seems to love it as he's groaning right along with him.

"Fuck! Wish this was really you, wish I really had you here with me. You'd feel so good wrapped round my cock, so hot and so fucking tight."

"Oh fuck!"

"You close baby? You sound like you're about to come?" If he keeps talking in that voice – all deep and breathless – then Izuku sure as hell isn't going to last all that much longer.

"Y... yeah," he stammers. "You feel so good inside me."

"Are you touching your cock?"

"N... not yet."

"Do it," Red Riot orders. "Wanna hear what you sound like when you come apart from being fucked by my cock."

With one hand still thrusting the dildo inside himself Izuku reaches down between his legs to stroke his cock with his other hand. He's instantly letting out another litany of moans and whimpers and he knows that he's right on the verge of coming. He has to shove his mouth further into his pillow to stop himself from being too loud otherwise his neighbours will definitely hear him if they haven't already.

"Fuck, I'm coming," he gasps as he feels his gut tighten with the beginning of his orgasm. Shoving the dildo in as far as it will go he speeds his hand up, desperate for the release.

"Me too," Red Riot pants. "Can I come inside you?"

"Oh fuck! Please!" Izuku gasps. "Wanna feel it."

"Come with me baby," Red Riot says.

"Yes!"

It doesn't take much longer before the two of them are both falling over the edge into blissful oblivion. The air is thick with their moans and Izuku's room is filled with the smell of sweat and sex. He keeps up the movement on his hand to make sure that he rides out the pleasure as he watches Red Riot still moving the flesh-light over his cock. Finally his knees give out and he falls to the mattress, the dildo slipping out of his ass, as he desperately fights for breath. He's panting and just about able to lift his eyes to look at the screen where Red Riot is smiling at him.

"You still with me Deku?" he asks.

"Y... yeah," Izuku just about manages.

"Wanna see what my cock did to your ass?"

"Yeah." That perks him up a bit more, making him raise his head a little higher to see Red Riot turning the flesh-light towards him. If he hadn't just come then the sight of Red Riot's come slowly leaking out of the fake asshole would be enough to push him over the edge and a soft moan escapes his lips.

"I had a lot of fun," Red Riot says.

"I did too," Izuku says, his voice weak. He needs to go and clean up but he doesn't think that his legs will work well enough.

"I'm really glad you won."

"Me too," Izuku says and the huge smile on his face is evident in his voice. "I'll try and win the next time you do one of these."

"I hope you do."

"I should probably go and clean myself up," Izuku chuckles softly.

"You a bit wrecked?" Red Riot asks. "You sound it."

"I am a bit yeah."

"Do you want me to stay on? We could just talk?"

Izuku feels that heat creeping up the back of his neck again. As much as he would like to he probably shouldn't. If he does there's a chance he might accidentally let something slip and then Red Riot might put two and two together and work out who he is. That would be really bad, especially as they're supposed to be going out tomorrow night, might make the date conversation a little on the awkward side. "No it's okay, I'll be alright."

"Okay, I'll see you next time then," Red Riot says flashing him a willing smile.

"Goodnight," Izuku says.

Both of them end their side of the conversation at the exact same time and as soon as it's just him, alone in his room Izuku lets out a small squeak of happiness. He can't believe that's just happened and the way that Red Riot was talking to him made it feel like they were actually a couple having phone sex. Letting the little bubble of joy grow bigger and bigger in his chest at that thought he finally manages to push himself to his feet to go and clean up, feeling as if he's walking on air as he makes his way to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Eijiro gets off the call with Izuku one thought crosses his mind: I'm in trouble. He's so clearly smitten with Izuku and he didn't exactly hide that fact while they were fooling around. It was definitely Izuku though. That voice was so obviously Izuku and the fact that he didn't want Eijiro to see his face only adds to that. It's definitely him and Eijiro is so very deeply in trouble that he needs help.

Dating someone who is a fan of his show is probably a very stupid thing to do but there is no way that he's going to give the idea of Izuku up just because this happens to have been their first contact with each other. The conundrum keeps him up all night and by the morning he's convinced that he needs to talk to someone about what is going on otherwise he's going to be freaking out about it and make a complete ass of himself when they're actually on their date.

But who can he talk to?

There's no way he can talk to Katsuki and Ochako because, aside from the obvious fact that they have a bit of a vested interest in the idea of the two of them dating because they know Izuku as well, they don't know that he's a cam-boy in his spare time. There isn't really anyone else that he can talk to because even his other friends who don't know Izuku don't know about the cam-boy thing, like Denki. The longer he thinks about it the more he realises that he's going to have to talk to another cam-boy, someone who knows what it's like to do that kind of stuff. Problem is it's not exactly a community where they all get together every so often and talk about what it's like to masturbate on camera for money.

Having said that Eijiro does know someone that he can talk to. He can't even remember how they met – he watched one of his videos when he was just starting out and was curious about what other cam-boys were doing, sent him a direct message and the two of them ended up talking. He had given Eijiro some great advice about how to deal with the life of being a cam-boy. Eijiro had been so grateful that he had kept his phone number so they could chat and they did still send each other memes on occasion. Now he actually needs his help. Pulling his phone from his pocket he dials the number and waits for the call to connect. Thankfully he's not left waiting too long before it clicks and connects.

"Morning," a very tired sounding Mezo says.

Eijiro looks over at the clock on his bedside table and it's only half past seven. "Ah man, I'm so sorry I didn't realise it was this early."

"Not a problem," Mezo says. "I should probably get up soon anyway. What can I do for you?"

"Are you free at all today?" Eijiro asks. Originally he was going to do this all over the phone then he wouldn't have to actually have to see anyone while he has this conversation but now knowing that he's woken Mezo up he feels very guilty. "I kinda need to talk to someone about something and really it's gotta be someone that does what we do."

"Yeah sure," Mezo says. "Wanna come round for lunch, Yuga's cooking?"

"No I'm not." Eijiro just about hears the mumble of an even sleepier voice down the phone and Mezo chuckles.

"Okay, I'll cook."

"Sounds great, thanks man."

"See you later," Mezo says and hangs up.

Eijiro lets out a long breath, flopping back down onto his bed. He's torn between thinking about Izuku and last night and going for a run to clear his head. He looks over at the clock – he's got about five hours before going over to Mezo and Yuga's for lunch so he's got time to do both if he really wants to. He dick certainly wants to as a memory of Izuku moaning flashes through his mind and it twitches in his boxers. Fuck... he sounded so cute, clearly completely and utterly wrecked, and knowing that he was fucking himself with a dildo moulded on his own dick is a really nice thought. What he wouldn't give to stretch Izuku open and wreck him with his real cock...

It's too late for him to not think about Izuku and indulge in a little release as his cock is now painfully hard and his hand, having a mind of its own, has already slipped into his boxers to start stroking himself. Having a clear picture of Izuku and knowing what he sounds like when he's in the throws of passion really helps because he sounds so fucking cute and so fucking hot that it doesn't take too long before Eijiro is spilling into his palm with a moan of Izuku's name. He keeps up the motion of his hand to make the pleasure last longer, wishing that he had Izuku snuggled up beside him to enjoy the post orgasmic bliss.

After lying there for a moment more he pushes himself to his feet realising that he should actually get up and do something rather than lie there and think about Izuku, jerking off until he has to go somewhere. Heading for the shower he decides to get up and get on with his day, if he thinks too much then he'll drive himself crazy so he'll wait until he can talk to Mezo. He's sensible and is always available with friendly advice so hopefully he'll be able to help him, otherwise Eijiro has no idea what he's going to go.

* * *

"Bonjour!" Yuga, Mezo's boyfriend, sings as he opens the door to Eijiro a few hours later before throwing his arms around Eijiro's neck. "It's so good to see you again mon amie."

"Good to see you too," Eijiro says hugging him back. He hasn't been over in a while and he feels a little guilty about that but Yuga has been out of town and both he and Mezo have been crazy busy.

"Come in, come in," Yuga says ushering him in, "Mezo is cooking and I made pastry yesterday."

"Oh my god really?" Eijiro groans happily, placing a hand over his heart. Yuga spent four years in France gaining culinary expertise and learning how to become a world class pastry chef. Unfortunately the world of pastry cooking doesn't pay as much as either he or Mezo would have hoped in Japan so the both of them still have to have day jobs but he makes the best cakes in the entire world (in Eijiro's opinion and he would happily eat them until he got fat).

"I most certainly did," Yuga smiles, practically twinkling with happiness. He has this way about him that makes him shine and Eijiro can see why Mezo fell head over heals for him even if sometimes he does seem rather high maintenance. "Mezo, Kiri's here," he sings as the two of them reach the kitchen.

Mezo looks over his shoulder and smiles at Eijrio from where he's standing at the stove. "Afternoon," he says.

"Hey man," Eijiro says giving him a small wave. "Sorry about this morning, I didn't realise it was quite as early as it was."

"Not a problem," Mezo replies with a shrug. "Alarm was about to go off anyway. If it's important enough for a call that early in the morning I figured it's worth having food with it."

"This is why you're the best," Eijiro says.

As far as he's concerned Mezo is the best because he always knows exactly what to do in a crisis. He's also got great advise and has been in the business of being a cam-boy for much longer than Eijiro has. He told Eijiro the story when he was starting out: as an out of work technician Mezo was commissioned by someone on the internet to make a harness for them to make it look like they had six arms. In the end the man never paid him so Mezo kept what he had made as he and the commissioner were of a similar size but what was he going to do with something that made it look like he has extra arms?

In the end it had been Yuga's idea who had jokingly said that there would be people on the internet who would pay a lot of money to see a hentai monster who had a body like Mezo jack off on camera. From then on his online persona 'Octopussy' was born and he pulls in a lot of money from people looking for weird and out there hentai (like the guy with the bird head who gets a lot of furries).

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Mezo asks as he fills bowls with rice.

"I kinda wanted to ask about dating..." Eijiro says, he's going to have to go into this slowly as he's not totally sure what the reaction is going to be.

"You found someone that you like?" Yuga asks. "C'est magnifique!" He smiles, clapping his hands together before taking a bowl from Mezo and handing it to Eijiro.

"Yeah..."

"How did you meet them?" Mezo asks as the three of them sit down.

"Mutual friends introduced us," Eijiro replies. "He's known one of the guys I work with and his girlfriend since they were kids and they introduced us."

"Is he cute?" Yuga asks.

"So cute," Eijiro replies and he can't help smiling.

"Now that's the face of a man in love," Yuga says on a dreamy sigh, smiling.

"And the problem is...?" Mezo asks after a pause.

Eijiro sighs. "The problem is he watches the show."

"Ah..."

"Actually not only does he watch, he spends a lot of money on the show and he basically seems to be one of my biggest fans," Eijiro explains.

"Well at least you know he's already attracted to you," Yuga says, eager to point out the silver lining.

"I suppose so..." Eijiro says.

"How do you know it's him?" Mezo asks.

"His internet handle is his childhood nickname, which my friend still calls him," Eijiro explains, he's not sure if he should say the next part but if he wants help he's going to have to own up to it. "Also last night we kinda basically had phone sex and I recognised his voice."

"You had phone sex?" Mezo asks. "Was this while you were camming?"

"Maybe..." Eijiro grimaces. He knows that he's fucked up on this one and having to admit it makes him feel like a naughty child about to be reprimanded.

"L'intrigue se corse!" Yuga cries although Eijiro has no idea what he just said.

"How did that happen?" Mezo asks.

"Okay so long story short he won a private show, I stupidly thought I might be able to get him to give away a bit more of his identity so I could reveal mine if he did then we just ended up having phone sex."

"Oh Kiri," Yuga says shaking his head, "I do believe that you may be in a lot of trouble here."

"I know," Eijiro says through his fingers as he covers his face with his hands. "I'm a complete disaster and a complete idiot."

"It's really not that bad," Mezo comforts him. "You're only in trouble because you're in love."

"Really?" Eijiro asks looking up.

"You're very much attracted to him right?" Mezo asks.

"Yeah..."

"And you want to be in a relationship with him?"

"Yeah."

"So you can still make it work."

"Well that's sort of what I wanted to ask you two," Eijiro says. "How do you make it work with the camming and everything?"

"I'd say our story is a little different from yours," Yuga says, taking Mezo's hand and linking their fingers together. "We were together for a long while before Mezo started his life as an internet cam-star."

"You were the one who talked him into it, right?" Eijiro asks.

Yuga shrugs. "I just didn't want all that hard work he'd put in to making those arms to go to waste and, at the time, we were struggling for money. Not anymore and that's mostly because of the money he gets from camming because I certainly don't earn that much."

"I mean I'm not exactly strapped for cash anymore," Eijiro says. "Since I started doing that and have been moving up the ranks within the fire department I've actually been making quite good money so I could stop..."

"You don't have to," Yuga says. "Not if you enjoy doing it, and the extra income will be nice when it comes to treating your... what's his name?"

"Izuku Midoriya," Eijiro says.

"Ooh I think I might know him," Yuga says. "Does he have green hair and freckles?"

"He does," Eijiro says. "How do you know him?"

"He comes into the café sometimes," Yuga says. "We've had a few talks about books and the like. I agree, he is very cute, such a sweetheart as well. You're very lucky if you've earned his affection."

"We're going out later tonight," Eijiro says. "I'm planning on spending most of the money he spent last night on me, on him."

"That's very sweet," Yuga smiles.

"I'm just not totally sure if this is a good idea, you know?" Eijiro admits.

"How so?" Yuga asks.

"Dating a fan of the show," Eijiro says. "I don't know if he'll be happy for me to continue, I don't know if he's even worked out that I'm Red Riot and if he hasn't should I tell him? I mean I know I probably should because I don't want to keep it a secret from him especially if we're in a relationship but how the hell am I going to bring it up?"

"That's a lot of worry," Mezo says.

"Yeah..."

"So let's break it down," Mezo says. "If he's a fan of yours he probably won't be bothered with you keeping it up but if he is that's a conversation you'll have to have between the two of you. I don't know him so I can't comment on what he would say or how he would feel but if you talk about it like adults then you can come to some kind of understanding."

"Okay..." That makes sense. If they're going to properly date then he and Izuku are going to have to talk about this because it is such a big part of his life now. It's also their first meeting place so there is some sort of special resonance there.

"If you do get together you really should tell him," Yuga says. "This isn't something that can be kept from someone so special to you. I know the circumstances are completely different but if Mezo hadn't told me and we had suddenly had all this money coming in from nowhere I would have gotten suspicious."

"Again that's another conversation the two of you are going to have to have if you were to properly start up a relationship," Mezo adds.

"I know," Eijiro says. "I mean he may have even figured it out on his own."

"The hair is a bit of a giveaway," Yuga teases.

"Ain't that the truth," Eijiro chuckles.

"He's a smart boy and if he's as much of a fan as you say he is then he probably recognised you on your first meeting," Yuga says.

"So my next question," Eijiro says, "if he doesn't know I'm Red Riot, if he hasn't put two and two together, then I really don't know how to bring it up."

"Take him to your recording room," Yuga chuckles. "That will be an eye opener."

"Or maybe tell him after a few dates when you know that it's serious," Mezo says.

"Do you think this is a completely stupid idea though?" Eijiro asks.

"What?"

"Dating someone who watches the show."

"It's not the worst idea in the world," Mezo says. "He's not one of those who comments on your videos with things like 'choke me daddy' is he?"

"No," Eijiro replies. "He's always very polite when he does comment and last night when we were actually talking he was still the same: just really polite, nice and he has the sweetest voice I've ever heard."

"Il a l'air parfait, vous devriez le prendre dans vos bras et l'embrasser dès que vous le voyez," Yuga says. "Si to le veux, tu devrais lui dire ce que to ressens pour lui, parce que si tu as passé quelque temps avec lui la nuit dernière, il est très amoureux aussi de toi."

Eijiro blinks at him. He didn't understand a word of that. It is something that he has come to expect of Yuga since his return from France: he occasionally slips into French without warning and no one but Mezo can understand him. "Um... what now?"

"Sweetie," Mezo says taking Yuga's hand and kissing the back of it, "he stopped understanding you a while ago."

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Yuga gasps. "It happens sometimes, I completely forget as Mezo now speaks French."

"I learnt so that I could understand him when he slipped into it without noticing," Mezo explains.

"That's really cute," Eijiro smiles.

"Kiri darling," Yuga says. "If you're really serious about this boy then you can make it work, it just might need a bit more work because of you side profession and the fact that he has been watching all of your shows. You want this to work between the two of you, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then you will make it work," Yuga says. "If he finds out that you are Red Riot and he is unhappy about it then he's a bit of a hypocrite considering that he watches and actually spends money on you."

"I suppose that's true."

"If you're still unsure by the time you've had a few dates with him and you realise that you want to pursue a relationship then we can talk it over again then if you want," Mezo says with a smile.

"Yeah," Eijiro says after thinking that over for a few minutes. "There's no point worrying about it until we actually realise that we want to date each other then we can talk about it."

"And if it's meant to be it will all work out in the end," Yuga says, clapping his hands together and smiling.

* * *

After that vote of confidence Eijiro has a lot of thinking to do. Most of it is about Izuku and their date later on that evening. He's managed to get them reservations at a very nice (very expensive) restaurant after Denki pulled a few strings with someone he had managed to keep out of prison. He wants to treat Izuku, spoil him a little, and it's not about showing off how much money he has or anything like that (which he knows some men do after talking to a few of his female friends). It's mostly because Izuku spent a lot of money on him last night and he wants the chance to give some of it back, he feels marginally guilty taking the money especially as he was going to say not to worry as the other guy couldn't actually pay up.

As he walks over to Izuku's, dressed is his smartest shirt and with a small bunch of carnations clutched in his hand, the pavement doesn't feel as if it's beneath his feet. He's practically walking on air, after talking to him for almost a week (and last night, but he's putting a pin in last night for the moment as it's not exactly something that he's going to bring up tonight) he can't wait to actually spend some time with him. He fiddles with his hair, having left it down tonight rather than in the trademark spikes he usually has them in as Red Riot, as he waits outside Izuku's block of flats.

When the door opens and he walks out, also dressed in a smart shirt, Eijiro's heart begins to pound. It only gets worse as Izuku turns and smiles at him, that makes it stop altogether and he wonders if he's actually going to be able to speak. "H... hi," he stammers.

"Hi," Izuku says, the most adorable blush across his nose and cheeks and Eijiro can't help himself from leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his soft cheek.

"These are for you," he says presenting Izuku with the flowers.

Biting his bottom lip on a grin Izuku takes the flowers and smells them before turning that heart stopping smile on Eijrio. "They're beautiful thank you," he says. "No one's ever bought me flowers before."

"Never?"

Izuku shakes his head. "Nope."

"Is this something you would like to get used to?" Eijiro says, offering Izuku his arm and leading him down the street.

"What, getting flowers?" Izuku asks. "I mean if that's something you want to do, then I'm not going to say no."

"Okay cool."

"Although if you're going to get me flowers every single time we go out eventually my flat is going to be over-run with them," Izuku laughs.

_Is he implying that he wants to go on lots of dates?_

Eijiro can feel a heat creeping up the back of his neck and spreading over his ears. Thankfully they're covered by bright red hair so there's no chance of Izuku seeing it but just knowing that he already wants to do this again makes Eijiro very happy. "So..." He clears his throat to try and compose himself. "I got us a reservation at _Monoma's_ if that's okay?"

"Oh my gosh, how did you manage to get a reservation at _Monoma's_? We only decided to do this the other day," Izuku asks, clearly very impressed.

"I've got a friend who knows the owner," Eijiro says. "He owed him a favour so Denki managed to pull some strings for me."

"Is this Denki the lawyer who also uses lawyer as a verb?" Izuku asks, grinning.

"Have you met him?"

"Not yet, but 'Chako has told me about him, he sounds like a sweetheart."

"He is," Eijiro says. "He's a good guy."

"To be honest I can't imagine you being friends with someone who wasn't."

"So are you ready to get spoiled tonight?" Eijiro asks, grinning.

"What?"

"This is totally my treat so don't worry about paying or anything."

"But this place is really expensive!" Izuku cries. "I can't let you pay for the whole thing!"

"It's fine," Eijiro says waving him off. "I came into a bit of cash the other day so I want to treat you."

A flush comes to Izuku's cheeks that Eijiro doesn't miss but decides not to comment on, only allowing it to solidify in his mind that, yes Izuku is most definitely Deku. "Th... thank you, that's really sweet of you."

"Well," Eijiro says, taking Izuku's hand and kissing the back of it as they stop outside the restaurant, "I said I was going to treat you so I'm going to treat you."

"You're really sweet," Izuku says. He stands up on his tiptoes – _holy shit that's so fucking cute_ – and kisses Eijiro's cheek. "Shall we go inside then?"

"We shall," Eijiro smiles and leads him inside.

* * *

Dinner is wonderful. Not only is the food fantastic but Eijiro can't take his eyes off Izuku the entire evening. The way he talks about a subject he's excited about is adorable as he gets very animated and his eyes seem to sparkle. The soft glow of the candlelight seems to make his freckles stand out even more, like thousands of stars spread all over his cheeks and nose. Eijiro wants to kiss each and every one of them individually. Now that he's actually out with Izuku, on a real date, he can easily separate the fact that Izuku is his biggest fan because his life as a cam-boy isn't important tonight. Obviously it will come up eventually but not tonight, tonight is just about the two of them really getting to know one another.

These is an obvious spark of attraction between them that has been getting bigger and brighter the more time they spend together and the more that they talk. Tonight it is fanning into a flame that feels like it will consume Eijiro completely if he lets it and he wants it to. The gleam in Izuku's eyes says that he wants it too and it's all Eijiro can think about as he walks Izuku back home after dinner.

"Well," Izuku says as they stop in front of his block of flats, "I had an amazing time tonight, thank you so much."

"Not at all," Eijiro says. "I did too."

"And you're completely sure you didn't mind paying?" Izuku asks. "I didn't even see the bill."

"My clever ploy," Eijiro laughs and wraps an arm around Izuku, pulling him close. "I don't mind at all, I said I wanted to spoil you tonight and I think I have somewhat achieved that." He looks down and sees just how close he and Izuku are, he's practically pressed into his chest and he looks so gorgeous that Eijiro is already becoming weak. "Is this okay?" he asks.

"Yeah..." Izuku replies, his voice more breath than word as one of Eijiro's hands comes up to brush his hair behind his ear.

"Midoriya," Eijiro says softly, unable to tear his eyes away from Izuku's tongue as it darts out to lick his lips, making them look even more kissable than before.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please do," Izuku replies smiling.

"Okay."

Eijiro closes the distance between their lips, pressing a gentle kiss to Izuku's before pulling back. Like a magnetic pull he can't stop himself from kissing him again, this time letting his lips linger for longer against Izuku's. A soft groan sounds from the back of Izuku's throat and he feels him reach up to wrap his arms around Eijiro's neck. Letting his fingers curl into soft hair Eijiro's tongue slips out to lick at Izuku's top lip. Instantly Izuku's lips part, allowing Eijiro to slip his tongue into his mouth. He can practically feel Izuku's heart pounding in his chest through to his as they kiss each other breathless.

After what seems like forever and no time at all at the same time they part for breath. A smile is instantly on Izuku's face and when his eyes flutter open to look up at him Eijiro feels his heart clench. He's so beautiful and so perfect and everything south of his belt is reminding him of the night before and begging him to take Izuku upstairs to make him moan like that again. It's so hard to tell himself no but it is only the first proper date they've had.

"Thank you," Izuku says softly.

"For the kiss?" Eijiro asks, brain functions slowly grinding to a halt.

"For tonight."

"Oh yeah," he chuckles. "Not a problem. Would you like to do it again sometime?"

"I'm free next Friday night if you are," Izuku offers.

"That sounds perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

Having to wait a week for another date is like torture but Izuku is just about able to endure it. For one thing he and Eijiro are texting each other every day and he has some old Red Riot videos that he has saved as well as the memory of his own private show. That is enough to keep him going until they can see each other again. He almost feels pathetic with how excited he is about seeing Eijiro again and receives the appropriate amount of teasing from both Katsuki and Ochako about the countdown he's unconsciously doing until they can see each other again. This time he's going to make sure that he gets the chance to blow Eijiro's mind like that kiss blew his.

"Midoriya!" he hears Eijiro call as he waits outside the bar they agreed to meet at.

Izuku turns to beam at him. "Kirishima! Hi!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, work ran over a little," Eijiro tells him. "Have you been waiting here long?"

"No it's fine," Izuku says. "I was a little delayed myself so I've really only just got here."

"Great," Eijiro grins as he reaches him. He leans down and presses a quick kiss to Izuku's lips. "Shall we go inside."

"Yeah," Izuku says. He shouldn't have been surprised by that kiss – it's not like they haven't kissed before – but it catches him off guard all the same. "How was your day?" he asks, trying to compose himself and not fall apart completely just because of a quick kiss.

"It was fine," Eijiro says. "Ended up getting called out and had to lecture some kids who had been playing with fire in the woods so that's what kept me."

"Does that happen a lot?" Izuku asks.

"Not too often," Eijiro replies. "What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever you're having," Izuku says with a smile. He doesn't drink very often (because he's a massive lightweight and he knows it) so he doesn't exactly have a usual drink of choice.

Eijiro orders them a beer each which is fine by Izuku as that should be fine to not get him too tipsy. It's not the first that's the problem, or the second or even the third but by the time they've both reached their fourth glass Izuku is definitely on the saying something stupid side of tipsy. He's going to have to be very careful about what he says but, even a little on the sloshed side, he knows that that is unlikely to happen. Especially when Eijiro starts opening up and telling him more about himself.

"And that's how I got this scar," he says pointing to the one just above his eyebrow.

"You were rescuing a cat from a tree?"

"Yeah," Eijiro says grinning proudly.

"You're so cute!"

"Thank you, so are you."

It's definitely the alcohol coupled with being called cute after all the filth that he was spilling forth the other night when Izuku had his private show that prompts him to lean in close to Eijiro's ear. "You wanna know a secret?"

"I love secrets," Eijiro says chuckling. He is not as tipsy as Izuku and he thinks it's quite adorable at how swiftly he has gotten to that stage after the equivalent of just over a pint. Also having Izuku this close to his ear is very nice, he wouldn't mind in the slightest if he were to give his earlobe a gentle bite. "What is it?"

There is a pause, as if he's gearing himself up to say it, before Izuku finally speaks. "I know you're Red Riot," he whispers in Eijiro's ear, his voice sending shivers up his spine.

"Do you now?" Eijiro asks, grinning at him and Izuku nods. "Do you wanna know a secret?" Eijiro asks. He's toying with Izuku at this point, a game of cat and mouse that will hopefully end with Izuku in his bed tonight.

"Yeah," Izuku says, nodding again, eyes bright and smile innocent although the both of them know he's not so innocent.

Eijiro leans in close so that his lips are at Izuku's ear and he presses a kiss to the shell before whispering in his ear. "I know you're Deku and that you watch all of my shows."

If that's not enough to instantly sober Izuku up then nothing will. He all but jumps back, his face crimson and his eyes wide. Slapping a hand over his mouth he looks as if he wants to run and hide but is rooted in place. "Oh my god, is that why you..."

"Why I asked if you wanted a video call for your private show?" Eijiro asks. "Yeah. I had my suspicions but hearing you was what really sold it for me."

"Oh my god!" Izuku cries, placing his face in his hands. He's mortified and can't even think about looking at Eijiro any time soon.

Eijiro can't help but chuckle as he takes hold of Izuku's wrists and pulls his hands away from his face. Izuku looks up at him, still wide eyed and blushing and Eijiro wants to see that face being caused by Izuku getting fucked by his cock. He leans forward and presses his lips to Izuku's in a kiss that makes Izuku whimper. Even in the crowded bar the sound still goes straight to Eijiro's cock and he wants him even more. His hold on Izuku's wrist tightens slightly as Izuku pushes forward into the kiss, desperate for more, despite his earlier embarrassment.

"Do you know how many times I thought about that private show?" Eijiro asks when they finally break apart for air.

"No..."

"Too many." He dives in for another kiss, this time letting go of Izuku's wrists and Izuku's arms are instantly round his neck to pull him close, neither of them caring that they're in the middle of a crowded bar.

"So you..." Izuku begins, panting as they part again. He doesn't know how he wants to end that sentence. More than anything the fact that Eijiro knew it was him when he was talking him through the most powerful orgasm of his life is making his head spin faster than the alcohol. "You knew it was me?"

"I did," Eijiro says, leaning forward to press kisses up Izuku's neck, just behind his ear. "You know what else?"

"Wh... what?" Izuku stammers. Eijiro doesn't know that he has very sensitive ears but he seems to just find the right place that makes Izuku weak.

"I keep thinking about it and jerking off, I just can't seem to get the sound of you moaning for me out of my head."

"Oh god!"

"I want you," Eijiro whispers in his ear. "I want you spread out on my bed, wrapped around my cock, so I can make you come like that again."

"K... Kirishima!" Izuku cries, the word halfway through a gasp and a groan. If he wasn't sitting down, he knows that his knees would have given out long before now. His head is fuzzy from the alcohol and the lust coursing through his veins but he knows that he wants whatever Eijiro is going to offer.

"Yes?"

"Take me to yours," Izuku say hotly in his ear.

It takes all of Eijiro's self restraint not to fling Izuku over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and run home with him. Instead he helps him outside and hails a taxi. They could walk. It's not a long walk to his house but he wants to get Izuku back there and in his bed as quickly as possible. It doesn't feel real and if he stops to think then maybe he'll realise that it isn't and he doesn't have Izuku clinging to his shirt like a lifeline. They're still all over each other in the back of the taxi and when they finally get to Eijiro's he gives the driver a large tip – telling him to keep the change. It still hasn't quite sunk in that this is happening until he has Izuku inside and pushed up against the door, their lips still locked together.

"K... Kirishima..." Izuku gasps and it's so cute that he's still using his last name.

"God, you're so gorgeous," Eijiro groans, his voice hot and deep and right next to Izuku's ear, making him shiver.

"Want you!" Izuku gasps.

"Shall we take this to my room?" Eijiro asks.

"Yes please."

He takes Izuku's hand and leads him through to his bedroom. Now that he feels a little calmer – now that they're actually here and this is leading somewhere – he can see how unsteady Izuku is on his feet. They were both knocking them back at the bar and Izuku had seemed pretty tipsy... part of him is beginning to wonder if this is such a good idea, maybe they should wait until they're both definitely sober. He wants to be able to take his time with Izuku, not have it as a drunken fumble that they rush because they're both impatient and horny. It's when Izuku falls into his chest that's the clincher for him and makes him realise that they should wait till another time to finally delve into the fantasy.

"Hey Midoriya," he says softly, kissing Izuku's cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still feeling kinda drunk?"

Izuku bites his lip and looks away. He obviously wants to say no and carry on, knowing where Eijiro is going when he asks that question, but he knows it's obvious that he is still a little on the drunker side. "Yeah... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Eijiro says brushing Izuku's fringe out of his eyes. "I'm still feeling it a bit too."

"You think we should wait?" Izuku asks.

"At least until we've both sobered up," Eijiro says. He leans forward and kisses just behind Izuku's ear. "I want to make you feel amazing, just like I did the other night, and I think it will be better if we're both sober."

"Okay," Izuku replies, shivering at the way Eijiro's voice ghosts past the shell of his ear. He wants it too. He wants to have Eijiro take him apart piece by piece and he wants to feel every little pull and drag of that amazing cock. He wants to feel it all and knows that it will feel so much better if he is in complete control of his senses (not that he's likely to be in complete control with Eijiro around but at least it won't be because of alcohol).

"I can set you up in here and I can go sleep on the sofa..." Eijiro begins, getting up to go and get some extra bedding but Izuku grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down into another sweet kiss.

"Stay," he says softly.

As Eijiro looks down into that sweet face he realises that he'll never be able to say no to him, not when his eyes are shining brightly and his lips look so cute and kiss swollen. He leans down to steal another kiss. "Okay."

In the end it isn't entirely where either of them thought the night would end up when Izuku told Eijiro that he knows he is Red Riot but neither of them is complaining. Izuku fits perfectly in Eijiro's arms and he looks so fucking cute when he's asleep that Eijiro doesn't know how he's going to get to sleep himself, especially not when they're both only in their boxers. Pressing a kiss to the top of Izuku's hair Eijiro settles himself to sleep, loving the feel of Izuku's body cuddled up against his.


	7. Chapter 7

_I hate trains..._

It's all Izuku can think as he stares out of the window on the crowded train back home. They're always busy, usually filled to capacity even when it's not peak travelling time and he gets to play the game 'what's that smell' which is never fun. Having said that on a train he can let his mind wander, not having to think about where he's going or the possibility of bumping into people while walking. Of course his thoughts are on Eijiro. He was so sweet about Izuku being a bit too drunk to have sex the other night and while Izuku himself was disappointed at the time he knows it's a good thing that they didn't. He's had drunken sex before and it never feels that good, especially when you wake up in the morning.

That was a few days ago now. Waking up next to Eijiro had been great and he was so sweet, making him breakfast and walking him home before he had to go off to work. Now that he knows that Eijiro knows about the whole Deku thing it's like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He doesn't have to worry about him finding out, or how he's going to tell him, it's all out in the open and they can spend more time exploring each other without the barrier of a computer screen in the way.

Eyes snapping open he realises that he's been thinking about Eijiro laying him down on a bed and keeping him on edge before finally giving him what he wants and fucking him senseless. If he keeps on that path of thought he's going to get hard and that is the last thing he wants on a crowded train. It doesn't help at all when the train suddenly lurches round a corner and the person behind him crashes into his back. All of a sudden Izuku finds himself pressed right up against the window in front of him with a solid feeling body behind him. He doesn't dare look round at them, really hoping that he's not about to be groped by some random.

"Sorry," the person behind him says and Izuku knows in an instant who it is standing behind him with his chest pressed against his back. He'd know that voice anywhere having heard it that close to his ear quite a few times in real life now.

"Kirishima!" Izuku gasps, looking over his shoulder.

Eijiro grins. "Hi Midoriya, how are you?"

"I'm okay," Izuku says. "How are you?"

"I'm great, I was just thinking about you actually."

"Really?"

The train lurches again and Eijiro is thrown against Izuku, pressing him into the doors in front of him. "Sorry," he says again, bracing his arms against the doors and caging Izuku in place. _Oh... this is kinda nice..._

"No it's okay, really," Izuku says. His face is on fire. Being this close to Eijiro when he'd just been thinking about having sex with him is not helpful to the situation. The smell of Eijiro's shampoo hits him, along with the underlying hint of smoke, and Izuku feels his knees weaken. He leans back against Eijiro's chest, suddenly coming over a little light-headed.

"Are you okay?" Eijiro asks, his voice right next to Izuku's ear as the train pulls into a station and comes to a stop. That's really not helping Izuku calm down but it gets worse when a large group of teenagers all wearing the same uniform file onto the train, pushing the two of them even closer together.

"Y... yeah, I'm fine," Izuku stammers.

Standing a little taller then him Eijiro is at the perfect height for a face full of Izuku's hair. It smells like mango and Eijiro can't help pressing his face into it and inhaling the smell that is just pure Izuku. He moves one arm to wrap it around Izuku's waist, pulling him close. The tiny squeak Izuku lets out is adorable but it does cause Eijiro to break out of his thoughts suddenly realising what he's doing on a crowded train where anyone could be watching them.

"I'm sorry," he says and goes to move his arm but Izuku grabs his wrist and holds him in place. "Midoriya..."

"Please don't let go," Izuku begs. He sounds breathless and the sound goes straight down to Eijiro's cock.

"Hey Midoriya..." he begins. Even to his own ears his voice sounds a little on the shaky side and he really wants to get off this train so he can get Izuku home but there are still three more stops until his.

"Y... yes?"

"Do you want to come back to mine and we can finish where we left off the other night?" His lips are right next to Izuku's ear and he can see him visibly shiver. Just to add fuel to the fire he moves the hand around Izuku's waist so that it rests lightly over his cock. Izuku is already half hard and Eijiro feels a bubble of pride welling in his chest knowing that it's all for him.

"Yes!" Izuku whimpers, nodding.

"I can take care of this for you," Eijiro says and the train lurches again, pushing Izuku's cock right up against Eijiro's hand. He leans down and gives the shell of Izuku's ear a gentle nip, causing another shiver to run down his spine.

"K... Kirishima..." Izuku stammers, his tone begging as he's desperate for more. He should stop this. This is a terrible idea as they're on a very crowded train and it's probably really obvious what's going on although no one seems to be looking at them.

"Call me Eijiro."

"Eijiro..."

"Yes?"

"I... I want you!" He feels as well as hears the groan that tears itself from Eijiro's throat and rumbles through his entire body.

"Think you can wait until we get back to mine?" Eijiro asks.

Y... yeah," Izuku replies as the doors open at a station, taking the number of stops left down to two, although he doesn't sound too sure. "I think I can."

"Okay," Eijiro says. "God, you're so gorgeous."

"Can _you_ wait till we get back to yours?" Izuku asks, chuckling softly. Knowing that he's being a cheeky little shit he pushes his hips back slightly, grinding his backside against Eijiro and making him groan heatedly in his ear.

"Fuck..." he gasps. "Not if you keep doing that."

"Okay, I'll behave," Izuku chuckles.

"Oh my god, even that sounds sexy when you say it."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Okay."

"Hey Midoriya," Eijiro whispers after a short pause where the two of them furiously try to calm down even though Eijiro's hand is still pressed against Izuku's hard cock.

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you Izuku?"

That of all things has Izuku's heart hammering in his chest and he can't stop the smile that spreads across his face. "Yeah."

* * *

The rest of that train ride seemed to go on forever and by the time they finally pull into their stop both Eijiro and Izuku are desperate for each other. Eijiro takes Izuku's hand and calmly leads him out of the station but as soon as they're away from the crowds of people also filing out he pulls him in for a hot, passionate kiss that is all tongue. Izuku's hands scramble for purchase on the back of Eijiro's jacket, clinging to him like a lifeline. Kissing Eijiro like this and being completely sober while doing it feels so good that Izuku's knees are instantly weak again. Eijiro notices to the point that when they break apart he gets Izuku to jump on his back and practically runs home with him, the two of them giggling like teenagers.

As soon as Eijiro's front door is closed Izuku is pressed up against it, Eijiro kissing him again. Eijiro has one of Izuku's wrists pinned against the door and links their fingers together, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. The touch makes Izuku moan into Eijiro's mouth, rolling his hips up so that he can feel how hard he still is.

"Fuck, Izuku," Eijiro gasps, pulling away from the kiss to gasp for breath. His eyes are lust filled and seem to see straight into Izuku's heart. "You're so beautiful, can't believe you're here with me."

"I can't believe you want me," Izuku pants, his free hand moving down to the bottom of Eijiro's t-shirt and beginning to tug it up.

"Fuck, I'll always want you," Eijiro says before diving in for another kiss.

"Then take me to your bedroom maybe?" Izuku asks coyly.

That smile is going to be the death of Eijiro and he already knows it. He leans down and kisses Izuku once more, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it. Swallowing the moan that sounds from the back of Izuku's throat he moves his hands so that they are underneath Izuku's backside and picks him up. Instantly Izuku's legs are wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck, pressing himself right up against Eijiro. Still with their lips together in a very tongue heavy kiss Eijiro just about manages to carry Izuku to his bedroom, only bumping into walls a couple of times along the way.

"Eijiro..." Izuku gasps as the kiss is broken by the two of them falling onto Eijiro's bed, Eijiro catching himself on his arms before he crushes Izuku.

"My god, you're so beautiful," he marvels, reaching over and brushing Izuku's fringe out of his eyes.

Izuku slips a hand round the back of Eijiro's neck and pulls him down so that his lips are at his ear. His breath ghosts past the shell, causing Eijiro to shiver but it only gets worse when Izuku speaks. "Fuck me," he whispers, his voice breathy and desperate.

Eijiro groans and lets his head fall against Izuku's shoulder. "Holy fuck!" he says, voice choked. "How is anyone supposed to say no to that?"

"You tell me," Izuku smiles.

"I don't want to say no," Eijiro says sitting back on his thighs. "I want you." He reaches down and Izuku is spellbound as he pulls his t-shirt off.

He's seen Eijiro without his clothes on so many times, all those times doing something incredibly lewd, but this time it's different. This time he's in front of him – close enough to just reach out a touch – he's hard and this is going somewhere. This is going somewhere so fast it's making Izuku's head spin but after the private show Eijiro gave him there's no way he's going to keep his hands to himself. As Eijiro tosses his t-shirt to the side Izuku sits up and gently runs his fingertips over Eijiro's chest, as if committing every dip and curve of his muscles to memory for when he's alone.

"Wow..." he breathes.

Eijiro chuckles. "And here was me thinking you'd be bored of seeing me naked."

"Never," Izuku says with a shake of his head. "I... I love seeing you naked and this is different 'cause I can touch you this time."

"Touch as much as you like," Eijiro says as he reaches down to pull Izuku's own shirt off. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that private show," he says as he begins to press kisses to Izuku's neck. "I haven't been able to stop wondering what you look like when you come, bet you're as fucking stunning as you sound."

"Ei... Eijiro!" Izuku gasps, arms wrapped around Eijiro's shoulders and digging his fingertips into them.

"Izuku..." Eijiro all but moans. One of his hands moves to the front of Izuku's jeans and when he squeezes his cock Izuku keens, pressing himself up against his chest. "Glad you're still hard for me."

"I've... ah! I've been hard since the train," Izuku just about manages to get out. "Having you touching me like that felt so good."

"And we were in public!" Eijiro says pretending to be scandalised. "Here was me thinking that you're sweet and innocent."

Without warning Izuku pushes Eijrio so that he can flip their positions, shoving him back down on the mattress and straddling his hips so he can grind their clothed cocks together. He smirks at the slight surprise on Eijiro's face that quickly melts into unadulterated lust. "You should know better," he all but purrs as he begins to press kisses down Eijiro's chest. "You know I've watched all your shows, you know I have that dildo moulded on your cock that I use regularly and you know that when you were telling me how you would fuck me if we were together I came so hard I nearly passed out."

"Holy shit, really?"

Izuku nods, still smirking. "Now I want to know what the real thing feels like," he says, his lips just above Eijiro's cock as he begins undoing his jeans. "The dildo is amazing and everything but I want to feel you throbbing inside me, filling me completely and messing me up when you come inside me."

"Fuck!" Eijiro gasps, Izuku's words going straight to his cock. "Holy shit, you've got a mouth on you, I love it."

"Where do you think I got it from?" Izuku teases, throwing him a cheeky wink as he begins tugging Eijiro's jeans and boxers down. "I've been watching you for a while now, I think I've got a good idea of how I can get you going."

"Baby you don't have to say a word to do that," Eijiro says. "Just the thought of you riding me is enough to get me going."

"Then you're about to have a really good time," Izuku chuckles softly. He steps off the bed and undoes the buttons on his own jeans and slips both them and his boxers off so that he stands before Eijiro naked.

Taking a moment to let his eyes wander all over Izuku's body Eijiro takes in everything he's been desperate to see for the longest time. Izuku's got some battle scars that he'll ask about in time but for now he just wants to marvel at how gorgeous they make him look and, he was right, he's absolutely covered in freckles. He realises that he's staring and he's probably been staring for too long but he swiftly snaps himself out of it, kneels up on the mattress and pulls Izuku into a long, slow kiss.

"You're stunning," he whispers before diving in for another.

Izuku wraps his arms around Eijiro's neck, climbing onto the bed with him and pressing their bodies together. It feels so good to have the heat of Eijiro's skin against his. Eijiro fits so nicely between his spread thighs and that realisation has both of them groaning into each other's mouths, Izuku clinging to Eijiro like he's a lifeline. Pulling back from the kiss he takes Izuku's bottom lip between his teeth and gives it a gentle bite, dragging another soft whimper from Izuku that goes straight to his cock.

"Eijiro..." he gasps, eyes hazy and voice desperate.

"Do you want me to open you up or would you prefer to do it yourself?" Eijiro asks, his hand soothingly rubbing up and down Izuku's back.

"I want... I want you to," Izuku replies, his face scarlet. "I want to feel it all."

"I'm going to make you feel so good beautiful," Eijiro whispers softly in his ear before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Oh god please!"

Eijiro pulls him in for another kiss before flipping their positions so that Izuku is beneath him on the mattress. He takes a moment to marvel at him for a second, running his hands and his eyes over Izuku's chest so that he can just take in everything that is him. Everything about Izuku is perfect; he's already a blushing, panting mess and it's only going to get worse as they continue. That thought alone makes Eijiro's cock twitch but knowing that he's the one putting Izuku in this state – that he's been doing so for ages and this is the first time he's going to see it for himself – makes pride swell in his chest.

Reaching over to his bedside table for a bottle of lubricant has Eijiro's chest right above Izuku's face. He reaches up and begins pressing kisses to every bit of skin he can before finding one of Eijiro's nipples. The drag of teeth over it has Eijiro's spine almost crumpling, he doesn't get people playing with his nipples very often but, holy shit it feels good when it's done. The way Izuku's tongue flicks over it makes him groan, almost falling on top of Izuku but he just about manages to catch himself at the last second. Looking down Izuku has a face that is the picture of innocence, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, but Eijiro is starting to know better. He wants to take that face and see it contorted in pleasure as he fills him with his dick.

"You're going to be the death of me you know that, right?" he chuckles, leaning down to softly kiss Izuku's lips.

"I'd hope not," Izuku says.

"Good way to go though," Eijiro teases.

"I'd rather you stayed living then we can do this more," Izuku says, sinking a hand into Eijiro's hair and pulling him down for another tongue heavy kiss.

"Fuck..." Eijiro groans as he pull away. "You're so gorgeous, how did I get so lucky to find you?"

"Honestly, I feel like I'm the lucky one," Izuku says, smiling. "I never thought I would ever get this close to you."

"I'm going to make you feel so good," Eijiro tells him, beginning to press kisses down Izuku's neck, going down to his chest. "Going to have you screaming my name."

"Eijiro!" Izuku groans softly as teeth graze one of his nipples and fingers reach up to play with the other. His head is spinning, his cock painfully hard and his hips thrusting up as if with a mind of their own, desperate for some friction.

"Just like that," Eijiro all but purrs. "Can't wait to feel you clenching around me."

"Oh god..."

Kisses begin to move down Izuku's chest and over his abs, Eijiro mapping out every dip and curve. His tongue snakes out to join the party, making Izuku quiver and tremble under him. The fingers in his hair tighten slightly as he scatters kisses all over Izuku's hips, thighs and around his cock, purposefully not giving Izuku what he wants. It's so obvious that he wants Eijiro to suck his cock (and to be honest Eijiro wants to as well) but he want to hear him begging for more. He wants to hear filthy words falling from those sweet lips, to know that he's gagging for it will be so fucking beautiful.

"Eijiro please..."

"Please what?" he asks, smirking up at Izuku, loving the sight of the desperation in his eyes and voice.

"I..."

"Tell me what you want baby," he purrs.

"Please suck my cock!" Izuku cries, feeling Eijiro's breath ghosting over his dick. It's all too much. It's too hot, he's too needy and too desperate. He'd be embarrassed about how obviously desperate and wanting he is but he can't begin to care, not when Eijiro's tongue slips out to slowly lick his lips.

"You want me to while I open you up?" he asks, eyes boring into Izuku filled with a cheeky glint that only makes him want more.

"Please," he gasps, unable to control the moan that is ripped from his throat as that sinful tongue he has seen do some amazing things comes out to lick his cock from base to tip. He's seen that movement done a thousand times before but he's never felt it before, never felt Eijiro's breath on his skin before and it makes him dizzy with arousal.

"As you wish," Eijiro all but purrs.

_Holy shit..._

With wide eyes Izuku watches as Eijiro's tongue plays with the head of his cock before he pulls off completely to squirt some of the lubricant onto his fingers. Making sure that he spreads his legs as wide as possible he watches Eijiro press kisses up the inside of his leg from his knee until he reaches his cock. Lips sink down Izuku's dick, Eijiro taking him right to the back of his throat and swallowing around him. Instantly Izuku's fingers grip the sheets beneath him, trying to stop himself from thrusting up into Eijiro's hot, wet mouth. It only gets worse when he feels one of Eijiro's fingers slip inside him.

"Oh shit, Eijiro!" he gasps, every muscle in his body clenching.

"Fuck Izuku," Eijiro groans, pulling off his cock for a second. "You have no idea how good it feels when you clench around my finger, can't wait to feel it on my cock."

Thankfully for Izuku it doesn't take that long for Eijiro to get three fingers deep in him, pulling more moans and soft whimpers from his lips as he brushes his prostate. Izuku's own fingers grip the sheets beneath him and Eijiro's hair tighter as he's driven closer and closer to the edge. The sensation of fingers inside him and Eijiro swallowing around the head of his cock when he has him in the back of his throat is too much. He feels as if he could come at any moment but he so desperately wants to feel what it's like to have Eijiro inside him. That fire, that heat that he felt deep within his gut when the two of them had phone sex is going to consume him and he wants it to.

"Ei... Eijiro," he gasps, trying not to pull Eijiro's hair too hard but needing to do something to stop himself from falling over the edge. "I... I'm ready, please fuck me!"

Eijiro pulls off his cock, making sure to drag his tongue along the underside of it with the most lewd wet sound Izuku has ever heard. It takes all of his mental strength not to blow his load over Eijiro's face and he's very grateful that he manages to hold it together. Eijiro smirks at him, a flash of white teeth and playful crimson eyes. "What was that baby?"

"Fu..." A chocked groan stops him for a second but he gets his voice working again. "Fuck me!" he begs.

"You ready for me beautiful?" Eijiro asks softly.

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Izuku assures him. "I... I've taken something that's modelled on you remember."

Eijiro groans and lets his head fall against Izuku's thigh. "That's so hot, I keep forgetting about that."

"Wanna feel the real thing though," Izuku whines. His desperation is evident in his voice and he feels like he should be embarrassed but he can't be bothered to care. Why would he hold back with Eijiro?

"Can you hang on a little bit longer for me?" Eijiro asks as his fingers slip from Izuku.

Biting his lip on a whine Izuku watches Eijiro hurriedly retrieve a condom and slip it over his cock. Taking matters into his own hands, Izuku leans forward and grabs the lube before Eijiro can get to it and squirts some of it onto his hands. "Let me help you," he says seductively as he begins to coat Eijiro's cock in lube, making sure every inch of it is dripping in it.

Another moan rumbles in Eijiro's throat. "God, you're so sexy!"

"Is this why you wanted to see me when you gave me that private show?" Izuku asks.

"Well that and I wanted to know if my suspicions were correct and it was you," Eijiro replies. "I wish I had seen you though, bet you looked really hot playing with that dildo and imagining it was me."

"I can do that for you another time," Izuku purrs, kissing the side of Eijiro's lips.

"Fuck, yes please!" Eijiro moans. "I want you."

"Then take me."

Eyes filled with a seduction that pulls Eijiro in and keeps him spellbound Izuku lets go of his cock and lies back on the mattress spreading his legs wide. It's a sight that Eijiro wants to come home to again and again and again. Without hesitation Eijiro climbs in between Izuku's legs and sinks inside him, pressing their lips together. It feels so good to be inside him, to feel him clenching around him in the most delicious way and soon he's thrusting into Izuku. Skin slaps against skin, Izuku's legs wrap around Eijiro's waist to pull him close and he presses kisses to every bit of skin he can get to.

"Eijiro!" he groans hotly in his ear.

"Oh my god, Izuku!" Eijiro gasps as he clenches around him again. "You're amazing! You feel amazing, so hot and so tight..." Both of them know that he's babbling but neither of them cares as Izuku's fingers dig into his shoulders and he clenches around him again.

"Eijiro," Izuku gasps as his thrusts begin to speed up. "I'm gonna... oh fuck I'm gonna come."

"Me too," Eijiro moans, thrusts speeding up and nailing Izuku's prostate with each one. "God, you're so amazing, feel so good!"

Holding himself up on one hand, planted next to Izuku's head, he reaches down and begins to pump his cock. The sensation instantly has Izuku crying out and arching off the mattress to press himself against Eijiro's chest, skin dragging against skin deliciously. It's all too much for him, he can feel Eijiro throbbing inside him about ready to burst and with a few more hard thrusts into him every nerve in Izuku's body tightens like a bow string. Releasing in one fell swoop he reaches his peak and comes, with a cry of Eijiro's name, all over his own chest and Eijiro's clamping down on the cock inside of him like a vice.

Having that glorious clenching and seeing Izuku's eyes rolling back in his head Eijrio falls into blissful oblivion with him, letting his head fall forward to fit perfectly in the join between Izuku's neck and shoulder. Pressing kisses to every part of his skin that he can reach he keeps thrusting into that beautifully tight heat and pumping his hand to make sure that Izuku gets as much pleasure as possible. Breath mingles together as they come down from their high and when he finally feels like he can breathe again he presses his lips against Izuku's, swallowing the gentle whimpers and soft moans that sound from his throat.

"Hey," he all but whispers when he pulls back to run the tip of his nose up and down the bridge of Izuku's.

"Hi," Izuku replies, smiling up at him. "That was amazing!"

"It was," Eijiro agrees before leaning down to kiss him again. "You're amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"I do."


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku is walking on air. He's going home after a long day at work and Eijiro is coming over as soon as he finishes. Knowing that he gets to spend the entire night with Eijiro is also perfect. After their first night together, about a week ago now, Eijiro had asked Izuku if he wanted to be his boyfriend and without hesitation Izuku had agreed. He's so infatuated with Eijiro that there's no way he could have said no even if he had tried. A part of him still can't believe that this is all really happening. He hadn't expected Eijiro to be so cool about the fact that Izuku watches his channel and is clearly a huge fan. Eijiro doesn't see it as a problem so neither will Izuku, all he knows is that he gets to call Eijiro – _the_ Red Riot – his boyfriend.

He can't stop the smile that spreads over his face as he thinks about Eijiro. When he gets home he'll cook so that dinner is ready for when he arrives and then afterwards they'll have hot passionate sex again. As Eijiro has had to work a lot this week they haven't had time for more than swift kisses that have gotten more and more desperate as the week has gone on. When he got home late from work one evening Eijiro called Izuku and talked him through another very powerful orgasm. It felt phenomenal but being able to actually feel Eijiro inside him again makes Izuku's stomach and heart flip in excitement.

Not paying that much attention to where he's going Izuku turns the street corner to find a flurry of activity. There are people rushing around everywhere, all making a lot of noise, and bright blue lights flashing and when he finally looks up there is a block of flats blazing brightly against the low evening light. Izuku just stands there staring for a moment before he sees a group of fire fighters darting around everywhere. He doesn't want to get in anyone's way but he can't just stand there and not take a closer look. After seeing what's going on he needs to know if he can be of any help (even though he knows that he probably won't be).

Joining a crowd of people all standing in front of a barricade Izuku sees Eijiro and Katsuki standing near one of the fire engines, talking animatedly. Weaving his way through the people still staring up at the burning building Izuku makes his way over to where Eijiro and Katsuki are, catching the end of their conversation.

"Is that everyone?" Katsuki asks.

"As far as I'm aware yes," Eijiro replies. "We searched as many rooms as we could, most people already got out."

"Thank fuck for that," Katsuki says. "Inasa said the fire's gone down to the basement so it's only a matter of time before it hits the gas and electric supply and this place blows to fucking kingdom come."

"I'll go do a round check, get them to turn the hoses on," Eijiro says. "I'll make sure they have the foam standing by for if this does turn electrical."

"Good."

"Kacchan!" Izuku calls out. "Eijiro." Both of them turn round to see him, Katsuki frowning slightly.

"The fuck you doing here Deku?" he asks.

"Passed it on my way home," Izuku replies. "I just wondered if there was anything I can do to help."

"Keep safe, stay out of the way," Katsuki tells him.

"Okay."

"We'll get this sorted, I promise," Eijiro says smiling at him.

"Okay." Izuku can't help but smile back at him. Eijiro acting heroic like this is enough to make him swoon a little.

"Someone... help me..." a woman cries through bouts of coughing as she pushes herself away from the paramedic trying to help her.

"Ma'am you need to sit down and let me treat you," the paramedic tells her but she isn't going to be deterred.

"Please," the woman cries, stumbling over to Eijiro and Katsuki. "I need help!" She erupts into another coughing fit, collapsing against Eijiro.

"Ma'am I think you should go back to the paramedics," Eijiro tells her kindly. "They can do more for you than I can right now."

"No it's my daughter," she cries, tears streaming down her soot covered face. "I can't find her, I think she's still inside."

Eijiro looks over at Katsuki, his eyes filled with worry before turning back to the woman. "Which flat do you live in?"

"We're on the third floor," the woman says before coughing again. "I thought she was behind me – I had hold of her hand – but now I don't know where she is!"

"What's her name?" Eijiro asks.

"Eri," the woman replies. "She tends to hide when she's afraid, please... please bring her back to me."

The woman dissolves into more sobs, clinging to the front of Eijiro's jacket as she coughs through her tears. He takes hold of her hands and gently gets her to let go of his jacket before passing her to Katsuki. "Take her back to the paramedic," he says.

"You can't go in there alone," Katsuki tells him.

"I'll be in and out before you know it," Eijiro says pulling on his helmet.

"Listen shit for brains you can't go in there alone, give me a second and I'll come with you," Katsuki growls.

"No time," Eijiro says and takes off at a run before Katsuki can say anything to stop him.

Izuku stands there, eyes wide with horror, trapped behind the barricade as he watches Eijiro run back into the burning building. He can feel his entire body shaking and he feels completely helpless, unable to do anything but watch as the scene plays out in front of him. If there was only something he could do, something more than just stand there. He's not a firefighter but that doesn't mean that he's completely useless – he can't let Eijiro go in there on his own. His eyes find a gap in the barricade and he slips through it, fully prepared to run into the building with no protection and no plan.

"Woah, woah, woah, where the fuck do you think you're going?" An arm wraps around his waist stopping him from going any further.

Izuku glances over his shoulder to see Katsuki glaring down at him. "Kacchan..."

"Come on nerd, stay behind the barricade," Katsuki orders, dragging him back. It's almost embarrassing how easy it is for him to just manhandle Izuku like this but Izuku's not going down without a fight and begins to struggle in his grip.

"No, I can't just let him go in there alone!" he cries still struggling against Katsuki's strong grip but to no avail, he's too strong and Izuku can't seem to get purchase on his thick jacket.

"And I can't let you run in there without any protective gear on or professional training or anything," Katsuki yells. "Think it through Deku, _you_ can't just run into a burning building. He knows what he's doing."

"But..."

"I'm going in there to give him some back up," Katuski tells him. "The best thing that you can do is stay the fuck here."

"Kacchan..." Izuku begs, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Please Deku!" Katsuki yells, voice cracking. "Just stay here, you self-sacrificing idiot! How the fuck do you think _he's_ going to feel if you get hurt rushing in after him? Neither of us want anything to happen to you so just please do what I tell you for once in your fucking life."

"But..." Izuku begins. He's not sure how he can come back after that but he still feels as if he should be doing something rather than just standing there. In reality he knows that Katsuki is right because he's not a trained firefighter, he wouldn't know what to do when he actually got into the building but he just can't stand at the sidelines feeling useless.

Before he even has time to finish that thought a loud boom rumbles through the air. Both Izuku and Katsuki turn their attention to the building and see that it is beginning to collapse in on itself, slowly falling into a pile of rubble. Izuku's eyes widen in horror, staring up at the building as it folds like paper. Eijiro and the little girl are still inside and even if Katsuki were to run in after him now there would be no point. Tears slowly begin to fall from his eyes, coursing down his cheeks and dripping onto Katsuki's jacket.

"Eijiro..." It's a whisper that only he can hear over the roar of the fire, the shattering of glass and the slow shifting of brick and rubble but he feels his heart breaking as he stares ahead, now unable to move.

The world seems to slow down and Izuku barely registers a woman screaming – probably the woman whose daughter Eijiro went in to save – or Katsuki's grip on him slacken. _This isn't real... this can't be real..._ That thought goes round and round in his head for what feels like forever until another person shouting brings him back to the world with a crash.

"Look, over there!"

Izuku does. He looks over to the ground in front of the building to see a figure walking out of the flames, carrying something small in their arms. His heart stops for a second and then it's thundering in his ears.

"Eijiro..."

He doesn't have to fight to get out of Katsuki's grip, just pushes his arm away and runs towards the figure. Katsuki yells after him as he does but he doesn't stop; he has to get to Eijiro, he needs to know that he's going to be okay. Katsuki obviously decided to follow because they reach Eijiro together, who instantly hands Katsuki the little girl.

"Take her," he says, voice hoarse. She's a sobbing mess and instantly hugs tightly to Katsuki now that she's no longer with Eijiro, who sinks to his knees breathing heavily.

"I'll be back for you," Katsuki tells him before running back to the paramedics.

"Sure thing."

As soon as they're alone Izuku drops to the floor to throw his arms around Eijiro's neck, crying into his shoulder. "You're amazing!" he sobs. "You're so brave and strong and amazing and you saved her life! She's alive because of you."

"Good, I'm glad," Eijiro says before suddenly becoming limp in Izuku's arms.

"Eijiro..." Izuku lies him down on the floor so he can look at him. He seems to be struggling to keep his eyes open, his face covered in soot. "Eijiro..."

A smile tugs at the corner of Eijiro's lips and he slowly reaches up to place his hand on Izuku's cheek. Izuku takes hold of it, tears falling harder and faster. "Don't cry angel," Eijiro says softly, his voice rough from the smoke. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Izuku says, voice barely above a whisper as Eijiro's eyes slip closed. "Eijiro?" he asks, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. When he doesn't reply Izuku's world caves in on itself again and he sobs, holding onto Eijiro as he does.


	9. Chapter 9

Eijiro's eyes feel heavy when he finally manages to open them. He feels slow, like everything has been dipped in treacle, and the bright white of the world is an assault on his brain as he opens his eyes. Trying to get his foggy brain to work he just about manages to piece together a memory of the events that lead him to this point. The fire, the building, the girl, the explosion, Izuku...

Izuku...

He told him that he loved him, which would have been embarrassing under different circumstances as they haven't been together that long. Izuku said it back though so that's something, even if it was said through tears. Eijiro feels a little guilty for making him cry and he hopes that he's alright, that he didn't get caught in the fire. Slowly the world begins to come back to him and he realises that he's in hospital. That makes sense, after all he's pretty sure that he inhaled a lot of smoke in that building and he definitely remembers cutting up his leg on something even though he's not sure what.

The door of the room he's in opens and Ochako enters. She beams at him when she sees that he's awake. "Hey Eiji," she says softly.

"Hey sweet thing," he replies, his voice sounding very rough even to his own ears and it almost hurts to talk.

"How are you feeling?" she asks. "Want me to get a nurse?"

"I'm okay," he replies.

"That's good," she says, smiling softly at him. "You gave us all a huge scare back there."

"Sorry," Eijiro says with a soft chuckle.

"Want me to help you sit up?" she asks. "Then I'll go get Katsuki, he's been worried sick about you."

"Yes please."

"Okay."

"I didn't mean to make him worry," Eijiro says.

"Oh you know Katsuki, he worries about everyone he cares about even though he pretends that he doesn't," Ochako says shaking her head. "Just step around Deku here."

"Izuku?" Eijiro asks as Ochako helps him to sit up, propping him back up against his pillows. Once he's settled he sees that Izuku is indeed there, asleep on his arms on the edge of the bed, and his heart clenches. He remembers how sad Izuku looked when he came out of that building, how worried and terrified. He reaches over and gently strokes Izuku's hair. "How long has he been here?"

"Pretty much since you were brought in," Ochako replies. "He came with Katsuki and I and refused to leave your side when they finally gave you a room."

"How long have I been out for?"

"A couple of hours," Ochako replies. "Not too long at all, it could have been much worse. At one point they were saying it might take you days to wake up."

"Days? Really?"

"Obviously Katsuki demanded a second opinion when they said that," Ochako chuckles softly. "He was adamant it was only going to be a few hours."

"So he was right then," Eijiro laughs before coughing slightly.

"Don't overdo it sweetie," Ochako tells him. "You're still injured after all."

"Okay."

"Deku's really sweet on you by the way," Ochako tells him as Eijiro continues to stroke his hair, Izuku sleeping on.

"Huh?"

"Deku," she says. "He usually falls for people pretty quickly and I can tell that he's already really into you."

"When I sort of collapsed on him I told him I loved him," Eijiro says. "He said it back and I was so happy."

"You've got a good one there," Ochako says, smiling fondly at the both of them.

"You don't think it's too fast?" Eijrio asks. "If I think about it too much it seems crazy because we haven't exactly been together for all that long but I just can't help it, there's something about him that makes me fall for him harder and harder."

"Yeah Deku has a habit of doing that to you," Ochako laughs. "He's too cute and too sweet for his own good but then again so are you."

"Thanks."

"So don't worry about if it seems too fast or anything like that, if you want to be with him and be all in then do it," she says.

"Yeah," Eijiro agrees. "I was lucky this time, I might not be so lucky next time."

"It is a dangerous line of work," Ochako says.

"How's that little girl?" Eijiro asks, changing the subject before he gets too bummed out by the seriousness of it all.

"She's fine," Ochako replies. "Katsuki said she's a little shaken but she's alive and it's all thanks to you."

"I didn't really do anything," Eijiro says, his hand leaving Izuku's hair to gently stroke his cheek.

Ochako lets a soft laugh through her nose and shakes her head. "I'm going to go tell Katsuki you're awake."

"He probably wants to yell at me for being a reckless idiot," Eijiro laughs.

"Don't rule it out."

"Okay."

Ochako leans over and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay," she tells him before leaving the room.

Once he's alone Eijiro looks down at Izuku again. _He's so cute when he's asleep..._ If he's been here all this time then there is a good chance that he hasn't been home since the fire so no wonder he's tired. Eijiro wants to lean down and kiss him but his slow moving body doesn't seem to want to allow that so settles for brushing his cheek with his thumb. The sensation causes Izuku to stir and slowly blurry emerald eyes open. He looks up at Eijiro and blinks, unable to believe what he's seeing.

"Eijiro..." he says, voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey beautiful."

"You're awake!"

"Had to come back to you, didn't I?" Eijiro chuckles.

Izuku looks so happy he doesn't seem to know what to do first. "I'll go get a nurse," he finally settles on and moves to get up.

"Ochako's already gone," Eijiro tells him, taking his hand to stop him. "You can stay." The unspoken _please stay_ evident in his voice.

"Okay," Izuku says breathlessly, as if he's just run up a huge flight of stairs. "I can't believe you're awake, they said it could be days before you woke up again."

"I wouldn't leave you alone for that long," Eijiro says.

"You're so brave you know," Izuku says taking one of Eijiro's hands in both of his and pressing it to his cheek. "You're an absolute hero."

"All part of the job," Eijiro grins.

"I know but you're my hero and I'm not going to stop telling you that," Izuku says.

"Hey," Eijiro begins, "what I said to you out in front of that building... I meant it you know." Words aren't his strong suit and he's not sure if telling him is a good idea or not, now that he's out of a life or death situation it feels too soon as they haven't been together for very long. If Izuku doesn't say it back that's fine, at least he's been honest about how he feels.

"Really?" Izuku asks, a smile spreading over his face.

"Yeah," Eijiro replies. "I know it might seem way too soon to be saying this but I do. You're wonderful – the best thing that's happened to me in a long time – and I don't want to let you go. I love you."

"I love you too," Izuku says. He gets to his feet and smiles down at Eijiro as he takes his face in both of his hands and kisses him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi everyone, Red Riot here," Eijiro says, grinning at the camera as his show begins. "It's good to see you all again, sorry I had to cancel the show last week, moving house is such a pain and so much work but I'm back now so let's get ready for another fun show." He picks up a box that he hasn't finished unpacking yet and begins routing through it (kill two birds with one stone). "Now... what shall I get out tonight? I've got lots in here so there's plenty to chose from... does anyone have any requests?"

The message board is flooded and it takes a while for Eijiro to go through them all. Clearly he has been missed over the last couple of weeks, there are some thirsty, thirsty people all vying for his attention. Quite a few people are happy to watch him jerk off and one person has requested the Super Wet lube, which is in the box he's holding so he might as well go for that then he can put it where it's supposed to be on his shelves (not that he's using his show as an excuse to unpack at all). He pulls the bottle out of the box and grins cheekily at the camera.

"Well if you insist RiOtBoI#1 I don't mind getting a little bit messy for you all," he says. He squirts some of the lube onto his hand turning it to the camera to show off how much there is before wrapping his hand around his cock and beginning to jerk off slowly. "Holy shit! I've missed this, missed you guys."

Hearing the faint _pling_ that says the donations are rolling in Eijiro tries to keep half an eye on the message board, just to see who's on. Not that he's looking for one name in particular, not at all, but he kind of is and when he sees it he can't help but smile. Heart flipping he reads the message on the board before another donation comes in and it's huge. He lets a groan slip passed his lips and his head fall back for a second before turning his attention back to his audience.

"A huge donation just in from Deku! Be still my heart, what have I done to deserve this?" he asks. He reads the accompanying message with a huff of laughter. "Because I look hot and I'd look even hotter licking some of this off my fingers. Well... good thing for you that this is flavoured then."

Grinning at the camera he moves the fingers from one hand away from his cock and brings them to his lips. Still with his other hand stroking himself he sucks his fingers, groaning around them. He knows exactly what Izuku is doing right now in the other room when he said that he was going to be unpacking the kitchen. Clearly the pull of Eijiro naked and jerking off is too much for him to resist so he decides to make a show of licking his fingers, knowing that Izuku won't know where to keep his eyes.

"Oh my god I'd forgotten how good this lube feels," he gasps. "I'm so close already... what do you think guys, you going to let me come?"

That has the messages and donations flooding his screen, everyone paying to see him come all over himself. He even sees Deku's name joining in, much bolder now that the two of them have been together for longer, and gives his audience a weak chuckle. "I'm glad you all think I've been good enough for this, I'm so close and I don't think I can wait."

Closing his eyes under the mask he thinks about how it will feel when he has Izuku clenching around his dick later, how good it will feel to be inside that amazing, tight ass. Just the thought of Izuku, of holding him, kissing him and fucking him like there's no tomorrow, is enough to push him over the edge. With a low moan, just catching himself before he moans out any names, Eijiro reaches his peak and comes all over his chest. Keeping up the movement of his hand he lets his orgasm wash over him 'til he's completely spent. The grin comes back and he looks up at the camera, having a quick glance at everyone saying how much they missed that sight over the last few weeks.

"Thank you guys so much for watching," he says. "I'm going to get cleaned up and think of some new ideas for next time. There won't be a party this week as all my stuff is still in boxes but we'll be completely back to normal next week so I'll see you all then." Reaching over he switches off the camera and grins to himself. He can practically count the amount of time it will take before the door to the spare bedroom opens and Izuku comes in. Just as he predicts it's about thirty seconds and he turns to smile warmly at his boyfriend.

"Hey you," Izuku says, his soft voice and eyes making Eijiro feel at home.

"Hey you," he returns. "Enjoy the show?"

"How could you tell?" Izuku chuckles.

"You know you don't have to spend that much money on me when I'd give you a private show with extra benefits for free," Eijiro teases.

"Think of it as my half of the rent," Izuku tells him, reaching up to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt.

"I didn't realise we got such an expensive place," Eijiro says.

"Well, smarty-pants, you can either keep it for bills, use it for next month or you can take me out on an expensive date," Izuku says, eyebrow raised as he let his open shirt fall to the floor to pool at his feet.

"Now that sounds like a great idea," Eijiro says. "I can clean up and then we can go out if you like."

"Nope," Izuku says popping the 'p' at the end of the word. He slowly undoes the buttons and zip on his jeans and Eijiro feels his heart begin to quicken. "I think we shouldn't waste the fact that you're all covered in lube."

"What are you suggesting?" Eijiro asks, very much liking where this is going as Izuku strips off his jeans and boxers and comes over to where he sits.

"You think this chair is sturdy enough for the both of us?" Izuku asks as he unclasps Eijiro's Red Riot mask, takes it off and puts it on the desk next to his computer.

"Why?" Eijiro asks. "You gonna ride me?"

"Yes."

The resulting groan that is ripped from Eijiro's throat is swallowed by Izuku as he presses their lips together in a heated kiss. Eijiro's hands find his hips and he pulls Izuku close, wrapping his arms around him as his slips his tongue passed Izuku's lips. He's so hard and he can already feel Izuku's cock twitching against him. Knowing that he's probably been hard since he was watching the show makes Eijiro's chest swell with pride again. Fuck, he's so in love with the beautiful man in his arms that sometimes he can't even think straight.

"Wanna know what I was doing while I was watching you?" Izuku whispers hotly in his ear before dragging his teeth over the shell at the top.

"Oh shit! Please tell me," Eijiro groans. Without another word Izuku takes one of Eijiro's hands and moves it down his back, over the swell of his ass and down to between his cheeks, taking Eijiro's fingers so that he can feel the base of a plug stretching him open. "Holy fuck!"

"Fill me up with that amazing cock of yours," he all but begs. "I need you."

Tentatively Eijiro takes hold of the base of the plug, making sure to gently run his fingertips around the edge and brush Izuku's skin. The resulting shiver punctuated by a soft whimper goes straight to his cock so, without warning, he gives the plug a sharp twist. Izuku cries out and clings to him harder, pressing his body against Eijiro's. Blunt nails dig into Eijiro's shoulders as Izuku grinds against one of his legs, desperate to get some friction to his neglected cock. A soft laugh huffs past Eijiro's lips as Izuku tries to get himself off on his leg.

"Look at you," he all but purrs in Izuku's ear. "You look so cute like this, all desperate for me and needing to get off."

"Please..." Izuku gasps softly. "You were so sexy, covered in that lube, I couldn't help it. I want you, want you to fuck me."

"You gonna ride me baby?" Eijiro asks, voice husky.

"Y... yeah," Izuku stammers. "Fill me up!"

"Turn around then," Eijiro tells him. "Chair will hold up better like that."

"Okay." Izuku does as he's told, turning so that his back is facing Eijiro but before sitting he leans forward, chest to the desk in front of him, and reaches behind himself to spread his ass cheeks so Eijiro can see the plug holding him open. "How's the view?"

"Fuck!" It's all Eijiro can think as his eyes rake over Izuku. He'll burn this into his memory. It's not as if he hasn't seen Izuku in all manner of lewd and debauched positions since they started seeing each other but it's still the best sight in the world. He grips Izuku's hips and leans forward so that he can press kisses all over the freckles covering Izuku's skin. The soft moans and whimpers that sound from Izuku's lips are amazing and Eijiro realised long ago that he needs them like he needs to breathe.

Still pressing kisses all over Izuku's skin Eijiro gently takes hold of the plug and gives it a gentle tug. More of those beautiful whimpers meet his ears so he teases Izuku a little longer, pulling the plug out slightly only to let it settle back into that gorgeous ass. He can feel Izuku's legs trembling and he knows that he's so close to coming but he's determined that he's going to make Izuku come when his cock is inside him and he's fucking him senseless. Watching the half of Izuku's face that he can see Eijiro slowly pulls the plug out of him completely, replacing it with his slicked up fingers almost as soon as it's out.

"Ei... Eijiro..." Izuku moans, letting his head fall forward as Eijiro begins to thrust his fingers into him. "Eijiro please..."

"What do you need Izuku?" he asks, pressing kisses over the base of his spine. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"I need your cock!" Izuku cries, ending his sentence with a broken moan as Eijiro's fingers just brush his prostate.

Eijiro wraps an arm around Izuku's waist and pulls him off the desk, towards him. "You can have it then beautiful."

Reaching forward, Izuku grabs the lube and squirts more of it onto his hand before reaching round, covering Eijiro's cock in more of it and then slipping down onto it. Another gorgeous moan falls from his lips as he feels Eijiro filling him completely. Letting his head fall onto Eijiro's shoulder, he reaches round with the hand not covered in lube and sinks it into Eijrio's hair as he begins to ride his dick like his life depends on it. Their lips close and their breath mingling Izuku's grip tightens in Eijiro's hair as a hand wraps around his cock and begins to jerk him off in time with the thrusts against his prostate.

"Holy shit, Izuku, you feel amazing!" Eijrio groans against his lips before kissing him, causing Izuku to moan into his mouth.

"Eijiro," he whispers, voice hoarse, as they pull apart, "I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me then beautiful," Eijiro pants. He can feel Izuku clenching around him and it feels so fucking good that he never wants to pull out. It only takes a few more thrusts up into him and Izuku's entire body goes taut as he comes all over his stomach. The feeling of him clenching around him like a vice and desperately pressing kisses to every part of him that he can has Eijiro reaching his own end with a low groan of Izuku's name.

"Oh my god," Izuku gasps when he has his breath back enough to be able to speak.

"I know," Eijiro agrees.

"That was amazing!"

"It was yeah."

"You're the best thing ever," Izuku tells him, a fond smile spreading over his lips.

"Funny," Eijiro chuckles, "I was going to say the same thing about you."

Izuku turns slightly so that he can properly press his lips to Eijiro's. "I love you."

"I love you too," Eijiro says, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close with a kiss to his cheek. He feels so completely at ease with Izuku in his arms, exactly where he wants to be.


End file.
